The Tristan Betrayal
by JediMaster-Jen
Summary: AU; Sequel to Will of the Force. Chronicles the events that bring Anakin back to Coruscant and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tristan Betrayal**

**Summary:** Sequel to _Will of the Force. _Chronicles the events that bring Anakin back to Coruscant and beyond.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belong to George Lucas, not us.

/

**Chapter 1**

**/**

_**Six Years before Will of the Force**_

_Siri lay against the pillows, limbs entwined with Obi-Wan's, his fingers laced through her hair. Smiling lazily, she kissed his bare chest, snuggling closer to him. _

"_I wish we could stay like this forever," she sighed. "I feel so at peace when we're together." _

_Obi-Wan kissed her forehead gently, lightly tracing his finger over her face, caressing her mouth. _

"_You are always with me wherever I go," he whispered cupping her cheeks and lifting her head to meet his loving gaze. "I found true happiness when I opened my heart to you." _

_His embrace tightened into a protective hold. "My heart is forever joined with yours," he stated firmly bringing her lips to his._

/

_Siri awoke with a start. She had been doing that a lot lately, dreaming of Obi-Wan and their happiest times together. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and quickly sank back down as the all too familiar waves of dizziness and nausea washed over her. Sighing, she turned to bury her face into her pillow hoping the symptoms would pass…if she were just still for another minute…Groaning, she threw the covers back and raced into the fresher, unable to deny the truth she'd been desperately avoiding these last few weeks – she was pregnant._

/

_Siri sat uneasily on one of the softly rounded pod chairs in Yoda's simply furnished quarters. She fidgeted nervously, struggling to find the right words. She always hated the idea of disappointing the diminutive Master. Yoda gazed at her calmly, waiting patiently for her to begin. _

"_Master Yoda, I…" Siri's voice faltered as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I've come to resign from the Jedi Order." _

_If Yoda was shocked, he didn't show it. He simply continued to gaze at her compassionately. _

"_I've just recently learned I'm…well that…something has happened." Siri squared her shoulders, meeting Yoda's gaze directly. _

"_I'm pregnant," she announced. _

"_Required to leave the Order, you are not," Yoda replied simply._

"_I know," Siri acknowledged with a grimace. "I've seen other Jedi have their children and turn them over to the crèche, never being able to tell them who they are or be a part of their lives other than as a fellow Jedi, and I know I would be expected to do the same and I just can't." _

_Tears filled her eyes. "I can't just have this baby and walk away. I can't carry this child, feel him or her growing inside me, becoming a part of me and then just…let go. I can't." _

"_Walk away you would not," Yoda argued. "Watch as the child grows into a strong Jedi you would." _

"_It's not enough," Siri snapped. _

_Yoda's eyes widened. _

"_I'm sorry, Master Yoda," she apologized. "I didn't mean…it's just so…I never thought this would happen," she burst into tears. _

_Yoda took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The Force was speaking to him. This child of Obi-Wan and Siri would be strong with the Force and need much guidance. More than Siri could give him alone. _

_Yoda stood from his chair and hobbled over to Siri, patting her arm gently. _

"_Know, does Obi-Wan?" _

_Siri gasped in shock, her head snapping up to meet Yoda's stare. _

"_You...you…you know about Obi-Wan?" she stumbled. _

_Yoda nodded. "A long time have I watched you and Obi-Wan. Always together, always staring at each other," he grinned broadly. "Subtle you were not." _

_Siri felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. _

"_Understand the need for companionship I do," Yoda continued softly. "Forbidden, it is not." _

_Siri nodded, wiping her tears. "But loving him is forbidden and…and I do love him." _

"_Tell him when he returns you must. Help you to decide what to do Obi-Wan will." _

"_I can't," Siri argued. _

_Yoda's eyes narrowed. _

"_Please, Master Yoda, just listen," Siri said as she stood and began to pace. "I've watched Obi-Wan with Anakin over the years. I've seen the bond between them grow. Obi-Wan loves Anakin like a son. He would never be able to give his own child up to the crèche and walk away any more then I can." _

_She dropped back down into the chair. "That's why I have to leave before he returns." _

"_Know about this child Obi-Wan should. Allowed to make up his own mind he should be," Yoda declared firmly. _

"_I can't do that to him," Siri groaned. "I've already decided I'm leaving and I know Obi-Wan." _

_She looked squarely into Yoda's eyes. "I know he would come after me and I can't let that happen. Anakin needs him too much. The Order needs him too much." _

_Yoda sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping. "Go where, will you?" _

_Siri thought quietly for a few moments. "Corellia," she announced. "I've heard it's a beautiful planet and I have no ties there." _

_Yoda nodded. "Accept your resignation I do." _

"_Thank you," Siri breathed. _

"_But agree with your decision I do not," Yoda tapped his gimmer stick forcefully. _

_Siri hung her head. _

"_Keep your secret from Obi-Wan I will," Yoda continued. "If keep in touch I may." _

"_Oh…of course," Siri gulped, clearly surprised at his request. _

"_If help you need, be there I will," Yoda promised._

/

_Siri slowly sat before the holo-recorder and activated the device. _

"_My dearest Obi-Wan," Siri smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry to have to leave this way, without a proper good-bye, but it's necessary that I leave now…" she paused, searching for the right words. "I've grown to love you so much, I…too much," she blinked away the tears threatening to fall. She was determined to get through this. _

"_I must have been crazy to think I could be with you and not fall truly, deeply in love and we both know there can be no happy ending if I stay…but I want you to know I don't regret one minute of our time together. They were the happiest of my life…and Obi-Wan, please believe…" Siri looked directly into the holo cam, "…my heart is forever joined with yours." _

_Siri stopped the recording, finally allowing the tears to fall freely down her cheeks. 'How I wish things could be different,' she thought, placing the recorder on Obi-Wan's desk. Taking one last look around his quarters, she bid a final, silent good-bye before turning and leaving the Temple for good._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**/**

**Five Years after Will of the Force-Present Day**

/

The view was majestic from atop the massive flight of stairs leading to the Jedi Temple. After the climb, Siri was gasping for breath as the last of the painful spasms left her body.

"Mom?" a small hand tentatively patted her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be all right sweetheart," she replied, smiling weakly at her ten-year old son. Reaching out for his hand, she gestured toward the entrance to the Temple with the other.

"This is it, Tristan," Siri whispered to the boy. A flood of memories washed over her as they gazed silently at the doors. So much had happened since she left eleven years ago but it still seemed like yesterday when she and Obi-Wan…

"Do you think they'll be glad to see us?" Tristan's voice cracked with uncertainty.

"Of course," Siri chuckled, reaching over to ruffle his wavy light brown hair. _'So much like Obi-Wan's,'_ she thought with a twinge of sadness.

"You remember all the times Master Yoda came to visit us?"

Tristan nodded.

"He always said we would be welcome here anytime," she continued.

As if on cue, the doors swung open revealing a young Mirialan woman.

"Hello," she greeted walking towards them. "My name is…"

"Barriss Offee!" Siri exclaimed.

Barriss' eyes suddenly widened in recognition. "Master Tachi! It's wonderful to see you again."

Siri greeted the younger Jedi in the same fashion. She noticed that Barriss was looking at Tristan curiously.

"This is my son, Tristan," Siri announced, putting her arm around his shoulders. Siri felt the shock wave wash over Barriss, though she showed no outward reaction to the news.

"Tristan," Barriss said as she reached to shake his hand warmly. "Welcome to the Jedi Temple."

"Thank you," Tristan mumbled softly.

Siri squeezed his shoulders, knowing he felt Barriss' reaction as well and hoping he would be prepared for more of the same. He had known from an early age of her decision to leave the Jedi Order without announcing her pregnancy and as hard as she tried to prepare him for their arrival, she knew the reality would be tough for him.

"We were hoping to meet with Master Yoda," Siri added.

"I'm sure he'd be pleased to meet with you," Barriss replied. "Why don't I escort you to the Council Chamber? You can wait there while I inform Master Yoda of your arrival."

/

Siri held tightly to Tristan's small hand as the pair was lead to the High Council Chamber. Word of her return had spread quickly throughout the Temple and greeting all her old friends on her way to the chamber helped to settle her nerves. She had expected a private meeting with Yoda and was stunned when she was told that the entire Jedi Council would be present.

"You may enter now," said the young Padawan on duty at the reception desk outside the chamber.

The huge double door to the High Council Chamber swung open. Siri squeezed Tristan's hand and smiled down at him encouragingly.

"Masters," Siri bowed formally before the Council while Tristan looked around in awe.

"Good to see you again it is," Yoda stated, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you," Siri replied. "It's good to be back."

She took a moment to look around at the twelve Jedi Masters sitting before her.

She paused for a moment before speaking. _I may as well do this all at once,_ Siri thought. "I'd like to introduce you to my son, Tristan…Tristan Kenobi, my son with Obi-Wan."

While the shock emanating from the room wasn't as strong as it had been with Barriss Offee, it was still palpable. Some part of her was glad to know she could still shock them.

"Well Tristan, it's nice to meet you," Mace Windu's powerful voice was surprisingly tender. "Perhaps you'd like to spend some time with the Initiates in the crèche while we talk with your mother?"

"No," Siri interjected quickly, hugging him to her. "I…I've come…" she took a deep breath, desperately trying to will away the tears that were already beginning to form.

"I've come to ask a very special favor and it involves Tristan," she swallowed before continuing. "Masters, I'm…dying."

Tristan buried his head in Siri's chest, allowing his tears to fall. He knew his mother was dying from a rare disease she had contracted several years before, and he understood death, but it wasn't easy to face losing her.

"I'd like Tristan to complete his Jedi training here at the Temple."

Mace sat back in his chair, stunned by her announcement.

"Are you sure about your prognosis?" Mace questioned. "Perhaps one of the healers…"

"I'm sure," Siri answered solemnly. "I've seen many healers already. My condition is permanent and I am going to die; soon."

"I'm so sorry, Siri," Garen Muln spoke up, praying to whatever gods would listen that he wasn't about to lose another friend. "We all are."

Tristan tightened his grip around her waist, tears subsiding.

"Well…ah…has Tristan received any training?" Mace asked gently.

"Yes," Siri nodded. "I've trained him since he was a baby, though probably not as well as he would have been had he been here," she smiled down at him, wiping his tears with the tips of her fingers.

"But his skills are developed beyond most ten-year olds."

"Granted your request is," Yoda answered immediately, ignoring the surprised looks from the rest of the Council.

"Thank you," Siri replied. "I'm prepared to leave him as soon as…"

"No," Yoda interrupted. "Stay here you will."

Siri stared at him in shock. "But Master Yoda, I…"

"Your family the Jedi are," Yoda reminded her. "Take care of you we will."

Siri was speechless.

"Prepared, your old quarters are," Yoda continued, his gaze compassionate. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," Siri said as she bowed once more before leaving with Tristan.

/

"We should begin with testing the boy's abilities," Mace began.

"I agree," Kit Fisto replied. "We can…"

Fisto trailed off when he and the others in the room noticed that Yoda had ceased paying them any attention. He had closed his eyes and was blocking out the sounds around him.

The Force was speaking to its most trusted champion.

/

"_Good, you're improving," Anakin Skywalker complimented thirteen year-old Tristan as the young man sparred with another apprentice."_

/

"_Sometimes things happen that we just can't control, Tris," Anakin told the young sixteen year-old Jedi student. "We're here to help, but we can only help those that want our assistance. The Force is a formidable ally in any situation, but so is the heart. Let your heart guide you and you won't step wrong."_

/

"_I can't believe you tossed me into the lake," nineteen year-old Tristan commented. _

"_You deserved it," Anakin quipped. _

_Several moments passed before both men broke into delighted laughter. They clasped their arms over each other's shoulders as they walked away from the lake._

/

Yoda opened his eyes and turned back to face his fellow Jedi Masters in the room.

"A vision I have had," he announced.

"Vision of what, Master?" asked Plo Koon.

"Tristan Kenobi and Master Skywalker," Yoda answered. "Entwined their destinies are."

"You're certain?" Mace asked incredulously.

"Yes," Yoda nodded, eyes narrowing. "Contact Master Skywalker on Naboo we should. Request that he return to Coruscant we will."

"Master Yoda," Garen interjected. "I'd like to request permission to travel to Naboo and speak with Anakin personally."

"Granted your request is," Yoda replied.

"Impress upon him the importance of this request," Mace added. "If Yoda is right, it is most likely imperative that Anakin trains the boy."

"Yes Master," Garen replied as he stood from his chair. "I'll bring Anakin home."

Garen bowed respectfully then turned and swept from the room, his dark cloak billowing out behind him as he walked.

"Will Skywalker return?" Kit Fisto wondered aloud.

"For Kenobi's son, return he will," Yoda proclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**/**

**Fourteen Days Later **

**Naboo**

Garen Muln arrived at Padme and Anakin's Varykino villa in the early afternoon. He paused for a moment, studying the peaceful countryside, noting the various flowers scattered throughout the landscape, the sun creating a glare on the lake, the sounds of the birds chirping. _'What a perfect place to raise children,'_ he thought.

Sighing and shaking his head at the direction his thoughts had wandered, he rang the doorbell wishing this trip wasn't overcast with bad news.

"Good afternoon Knight Muln," C3PO greeted in a chipper voice. "Please come in."

He stepped aside, gesturing for Garen to enter. "I'm sure Master Anakin and Miss Padme will be delighted to see you."

"Thank you, 3PO," Garen replied as he followed 3PO into the small living room, cluttered with children's toys.

"Uncle Gawen!"

Garen turned to see three-year-old Arik running towards him as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

"Hello young one," Garen laughed sweeping him up and twirling him around. Arik threw his head back, screaming with laughter.

"Garen, how nice to see you again," Padme strode towards him with a warm smile set on her beautiful face. "What brings you all the way out here?"

Garen set Arik down, ruffling his hair playfully.

"I need to speak with Anakin," he replied softly.

"More! More!" Arik demanded, tugging on Garen's leg.

"Perhaps later, little one," Garen promised as Padme bent down to pick the young boy up.

"Anakin is outside with Luke and Leia," she told him, hoisting her squirming son onto her hip. "Is it serious?"

Garen nodded. "I'm afraid so. Perhaps you could join us in a few minutes?"

"I wanna pway!" Arik struggled in Padme's arms.

"I'll have 3PO take Arik," Padme nodded. "I should be out in a minute."

"I pway with fee-pee-o, I pway with fee-pee-o!" Arik sang.

Garen couldn't help but chuckle at the youngest Skywalker child. The boy was bright and happy, as every child should be. It was obvious that Anakin and Padme were doing a wonderful job with their children. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he made his way to the yard.

/

Garen stepped outside, stopping in the shadows as he watched five-year-old Luke and Leia brandishing their miniature lightsabers against the floating training droid. Anakin stood off to the side, calling out instructions and words of encouragement.

Garen smiled as he watched Anakin's eyes light up with pride as he watched his children deflect bolt after bolt. Garen recognized the look immediately; it was the same look he often saw on Obi-Wan's face every time Anakin would accomplish something.

Anakin suddenly glanced up, having sensed Garen's presence.

"Okay, time for a break," he announced to the children, shutting off the training droid.

"Aw, Dad!" Luke protested while Leia happily switched off her lightsaber.

"We have company," Anakin replied, pointing to Garen.

"Uncle Garen!" the twins yelled happily as they ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I can deflect all the shots by myself!" Luke bragged excitedly. "Wanna see?"

"I wanna show Uncle Garen my new dolls," Leia cried, tugging on his arm.

"I watched you training," Garen replied, patting Luke's shoulder. "You did well. You even remind me a little bit of your father when I first met him. I'm very impressed."

Luke beamed at him.

"Leia," he smiled down at her. "I'll be happy to come see your new dolls after I speak with your father, okay?"

Leia nodded glumly.

"Why don't you two go inside and play with Arik for a while," Anakin suggested as he approached.

"Race ya!" Luke called out dashing towards the villa, Leia right behind him.

"Master," Anakin called as he embraced Garen warmly. "It's good to see you again, my friend."

His smile disappeared as he studied the stern expression on Garen's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I'm here on official business," Garen replied solemnly.

"It's…" he broke off as Padme emerged from the villa and headed towards them.

"It must be serious," Anakin murmured.

They were silent as they waited for Padme to join them. Garen watched Anakin's face light up when Padme got near. He could see and sense the love they shared between them.

"Why don't we have a seat," Anakin offered, leading Garen and Padme towards a bench facing the lake.

"I'm sorry to begin my visit like this," Garen smiled weakly as they sat on the bench. "I wish…"

Padme took Anakin's hand, squeezing it firmly.

"Siri has returned to the Temple," Garen stated plainly, pausing to gage Anakin's reaction. "With her son."

Anakin's head snapped up in shock. Padme's eyes widened. Anakin had mentioned Siri Tachi on occasion, having told her that the blonde Jedi had been one of Obi-Wan's best friends and that she'd taken an interest in his own integration into life at the Jedi Temple when he was a child.

"Her…she has a…son?" Anakin gasped.

Garen nodded. "His name is Tristan. He's Obi-Wan's son."

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin repeated, shaking his head in amazement. "Did he…he never said…"

"He didn't know," Garen replied. "Nobody knew, except for Master Yoda. I got the feeling that he knew about the boy long before Siri returned to the Temple."

"I can't believe it," Anakin sighed.

"Neither could I," Garen acknowledged.

"I never knew Obi-Wan and Siri…" Anakin's voice trailed off, cheeks reddening.

"Well, they did try to be discreet," Garen laughed.

"You knew?" Padme questioned.

Garen smiled softly. "Yes, I knew. I was the only person that knew."

"I remember when she left," Anakin whispered. "Obi-Wan went crazy. He practically tore her quarters apart looking for some clue as to where she went, going on and on about how he was going to find her and bring her back."

Garen nodded. "Yes. He was determined to search the galaxy for her until Master Yoda got a hold of him. Whatever Master Yoda said to him convinced him to let her go, that she had her reasons for leaving."

"When he came back to our quarters, he cloistered himself in his room for two days, refusing to come out," Anakin sighed. "He wouldn't even talk to me."

He hung his head, tears filling his clear blue eyes. "I wish he would have talked to me."

Garen squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "Obi-Wan didn't talk to anybody about her, Anakin. He kept her in the corner of his heart that was closed off to everyone but her. Beyond telling me that they were together, he didn't even speak to me about her."

Padme rubbed Anakin's back as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Garen cleared his throat. "Unfortunately there's more bad news."

Anakin met his sad gaze. _'What more could there possibly be,'_ he thought.

"Siri is dying."

Anakin closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. His heart was breaking all over again; the parts he'd thought had finally managed to heal over the last five years. Old wounds were more powerful that he thought.

Tears filled Padme's eyes. "That poor child."

"I'm afraid so," Garen continued. "She brought Tristan to the Temple to complete his training and…"

He hated having to lay this much on Anakin all at once, but there was little choice. Yoda had made his mission clear. Anakin was to return to the Temple.

"Master Yoda had a vision concerning you and Tristan."

"Me?" Anakin asked in bewilderment.

"He feels your destinies are entwined and he'd like you to return to Coruscant and train the boy."

Anakin was speechless.

"It's a lot to absorb all at once, I realize that," Garen acknowledged, rising to his feet. "And I know you and Padme will need to discuss it first, so why don't I go check on the children while you two talk."

He smiled down at Anakin. "For the record, I think Obi-Wan would be honored to have you train his son, and if you do indeed return, which I truly hope you will, I think Tristan will be lucky to have you as well. Just maybe you two can help each other heal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**/**

Hours later Anakin sat in stunned silence; his mind still reeling from all the news Garen had delivered. Part of him was devastated at the thought of having to say goodbye to another dear friend. Even though he hadn't seen Siri in over eleven years, he'd never forgotten how kind she'd been to him from the moment they met. Over the years he'd thought of her often, hoping she was well.

The other part of him, the part that still longed for any connection to Obi-Wan, no matter how small, was still trying to comprehend the news of her son; Obi-Wan's son. Obi-Wan had a son. That thought both saddened Anakin and gave him a sense of calm.

He smiled sadly as he thought of everything he'd experienced with his own children from the overwhelming joy of watching them being born to their first smiles, their first words, their first steps…it pained him to know of how much Obi-Wan missed out on.

"Are you alright, Ani?" Padme asked softly from beside him.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly, his eyes focused on his boots.

The council wanted him to train the boy. No, he corrected himself; Master Yoda wanted him to train Tristan. Anakin knew better than to not take one of Yoda's visions seriously. If his vision was correct, he needed to train Tristan. Closing his eyes, he reached out to the Force for guidance. All he could sense was the gentle prodding from the Force as it urged him to return to Coruscant. There was nothing specific, but Anakin had already made his decision. He would return to the city-planet and he would train Obi-Wan's son as Yoda had asked.

He turned to face Padme, giving her a lopsided grin. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it tenderly.

"What do you think of all this?" he asked hesitantly, praying she would understand.

Padme returned his smile, squeezing his hand. "I think it's time we return to Coruscant."

Anakin sat back in surprise. "Are...are you sure?"

Padme nodded.

"The Council needs you," she pointed out. "Obi-Wan's son needs you and I know how much you've missed being at the Temple. Being involved from here on certain decisions hasn't been enough for you."

Anakin let out a sigh of relief, taking her into his arms. He had prayed to the Force that she would understand, but nothing compared to actually _knowing_ that she did.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the peaceful life you desired," he whispered against her ear. "I know how much you wanted to…"

Padme kissed his cheek softly, interrupting him. "It's okay, Ani," she assured him, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"But you loved being here like this, just being a family," he reminded her.

"Yes, I've loved what we've had these last five years but the truth is, I really miss the Senate and I'd kind of like to get back into politics somehow."

Anakin blinked at her in disbelief. "You miss politics?" he teased.

Padme playfully punched his arm. "You miss the Council?" she shot back.

Anakin laughed. "Well, I guess we're going back to Coruscant then," he said softly.

They stood and together went in search of Garen and their children.

"I never imagined that we'd only be here for five years," Anakin commented as they approached Luke, Leia, Arik and Garen. "I assumed that we'd…"

Padme reached for his hand as his words trailed off. "I know; so did I. But, things change Anakin. The Jedi need you now and you can't turn your back on them any more than you could turn your back on our family. I love that about you, you know."

They shared a soft kiss.

"Ewww!" Luke called when he saw his parents kissing.

"Did you decide?" Garen inquired gently.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Yes. We're going back."

/

**Two Weeks Later **

**The Jedi Temple **

**Coruscant**

Anakin strode purposefully through the Jedi Temple, his dark cloak billowing out behind him. He greeted his old friends and colleagues quickly, not breaking stride as he headed to Siri's quarters. He needed to see her again before his meeting with the Council and he hoped she would be up to a visit.

As he passed a training room, a sudden motion caught his eye. He stopped to study the young boy sparring quite impressively against another initiate.

"Obi-Wan," he gasped a moment later. The resemblance was undeniable and everything about the boy's fighting technique from the defensive stance to the parrying moves was almost an exact duplicate of his former Master.

'_This must be Tristan,'_ he thought as the training came to an end and the boys shook hands. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Anakin continued on to Siri's quarters.

/

"Anakin," Siri greeted him with a warm smile despite her weakened state. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

She pulled him into a quick hug and Anakin fought back tears as he returned her hug. He knew Siri was very ill but somehow he had still pictured her as the warm, vibrant young woman so full of life and happiness that he remembered from so many years before. The reality of her gaunt, pale frame was almost too much for him to bear.

"I've missed you, Siri," he whispered against her ear.

"I missed you too," she replied, hugging him tightly. She stood back to study him closely.

A tear slid down his cheek.

"No, no, no," Siri scolded him softly, wiping the tear away. "There will be none of that. I've accepted my fate and I'm thankful for the wonderful life I've had."

She paused for a moment. "I wouldn't trade one single moment of it…only the timing of the end."

Anakin stared down at her wearily, nodding his head and wiping away his tears.

"I'm so sorry, Siri," he replied. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"There is," she said as she took his hand, squeezing it firmly and led him to the couch across the room. "Take care of Tristan for me...and for Obi-Wan."

"I will," Anakin promised. "I only hope I can do justice to the training Obi-Wan gave me."

"Oh, Tristan will keep you on your toes," Siri laughed. "He's a rambunctious child and he loves to get into things."

Anakin chuckled. "Sounds like you're saddling me a child much like I was at that age."

Siri shrugged. "Perhaps, but…"

"But what?" he questioned.

"He's so much like his father…" her words trailed off.

"Obi-Wan would be so proud of you," she said a moment later, running her fingers though his shoulder-length hair. "You've become the man he always knew you'd be."

"He taught me well," Anakin mused. "And I promise I'll pass on everything I learned to Tristan."

"I know you will," she told him. "I trust you Anakin, just as Obi-Wan trusted you. I know you won't let me down. I know you won't let my son down."

Anakin nodded, his emotions once again trying to get the best of him. He tramped them down as best he could before speaking again.

"Have you checked up on Ferus at all since you've been back?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

Siri smiled slightly. "Yes. He came to see me the third day I was here."

"How is he?" Anakin wanted to know. He and the older man had been rivals as teenagers, but there had also been an underlying respect between them. He didn't like Ferus Olin, but he respected him enough to ask about him in polite conversation with Ferus' former master.

"He's well," she decided after a moment. "When I made my decision to leave the Jedi Order, Ferus was sort of left twisting in the wind, so to speak. He wasn't yet ready for the Trials, but at twenty years old, he was close enough. Another master completed his training and he became a Knight about a year or so after I left."

Anakin nodded. "I didn't know any of that. Obi-Wan and I were gone so often that I barely saw Ferus."

"Well, perhaps that was for the best," she said. "I knew that my leaving would upset him, and he certainly wouldn't have needed you making it worse with your taunts."

"Taunts?" Anakin gasped. "I never taunted him."

Siri laughed then, a wonderful, deep, happy laugh and it warmed Anakin's heart.

"Of course you did," she replied. "You were seventeen when I left and it was still as bad then as when the two of you were children."

Anakin shook his head. He again shifted the conversation to another topic, eager to hear all about her life away from the Temple. He asked questions and she answered, followed by her questioning him. He learned much about Tristan and he told Siri all about Padme, Luke, Leia and Arik.

Hours passed as the two old friends chatted. They both knew that time was slowly running out and they were determined to make the best of whatever was left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

/

Morning had finally come and Anakin now walked alongside Garen as they made their way to the Council Chamber where he would officially accept Tristan as his Padawan. He was amazed at the changes he was seeing as they walked; parents watching their children train, parents walking freely throughout the Temple holding their children's hands, parents talking openly with the Jedi teaching classes. He had known of these changes of course, had even voted for them but somehow seeing them up close in person put them into a new perspective.

One of the first changes the Council had put to vote after he'd left for Naboo was allowing parents to be a part of their children's training and lives at the Temple. As a result, the number of children being tested and allowed to train exploded. Being allowed to stay in their children's lives coupled with the final destruction of the Sith and peace being restored to the galaxy, made having a child become a Jedi an appealing prospect to most people.

"I can't get over all the new initiates," Anakin marveled, shaking his head in wonderment. "I never imagined it could be like this."

"It takes a little getting used to," Garen agreed, chuckling softly. "We've been overwhelmed with the number of Force-sensitive children being found across the galaxy. We've even begun construction on several new facilities on three separate planets to help cope with the influx of children that need to be trained."

"There's that many?" Anakin gasped.

"Oh yes," Garen replied. "The new Jedi Temples will even have their quarters designed to house entire families."

"It certainly looks as if we'll need it," Anakin smiled, swerving to avoid colliding with a rambunctious young girl being chased by several other children. "It probably doesn't help that I'm adding three to the roster."

Garen laughed. "Oh, we'll find room for Luke and Leia and you have a couple more years before Arik will begin his formal training."

Anakin nodded in agreement, his heart filled with joy at the thought of his children training in the very place he himself became a Jedi. He could see them already wandering the halls, following the winding paths through the Temple that he had, guided by the gentle hand of a loving teacher.

They would enjoy their time here, of that he was certain.

/

When they reached the reception area outside the Council Chamber, Anakin was not surprised to see the same young boy he'd seen sparring the day before fidgeting nervously on the couch. What surprised him even more was that he knew the boy was nervous because he could see it, not because he could sense the emotion. The child had remarkable shielding for one so young.

Garen walked up to the boy, smiling warmly as he gestured at Anakin. "Tristan Kenobi, I'd like you to meet Anakin Skywalker."

Garen put a supportive hand on Tristan's shoulder as the boy stood and held out his hand to greet Anakin.

"Hello Sir," he greeted shyly.

Anakin took his hand squeezing it firmly. "Tristan, it's nice to meet you, and you don't have to call me Sir, or even Master Skywalker. I think Anakin will be fine for now."

Tristan smiled again, a smile Anakin had seen countless times on the face of his former master; a smile he still occasionally saw in his dreams.

"I'll leave you two to become better acquainted," Garen announced. "We'll call you when we're ready for you."

Anakin studied Tristan silently as Garen disappeared behind the Council doors. His resemblance to Obi-Wan was uncanny from his light brown hair, to his blue-gray eyes, to the way he stood, steadily meeting Anakin's gaze, his head held high and shoulders squared, fully prepared for whatever was coming next. For a child that had never met the man who had sired him, Tristan Kenobi was a near-perfect replica of his father in both looks and mannerisms. It was a wondrous thing for Anakin to witness.

"Are you going to train me?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence and pulling Anakin from his thoughts.

"If you'd like me to," Anakin replied, laughing as the boys' eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean I get to decide?" he breathed incredulously. "It's my choice?"

"Of course," Anakin said. "I would never force you to become my Padawan. This is a decision you have to make on your own."

Tristan smiled a crooked smile.

"I guess you'd be okay," he shrugged. "My mom taught me a lot already but…" tears began to fill his eyes. "She can't anymore and she says I have to continue my training when she's…she's…."

Anakin put his arm around Tristan's shoulders and lead him to the couch. Together they sat down, Anakin keeping his arm around the boy.

"Your mother is one of the best women I've had the pleasure to know," Anakin began as Tristan wiped the tears from his own eyes. "She was a good friend to me when I came to the Temple and she has remained so, even after years of the two us not having any contact. I promise you that I will do my best to complete the training she began, in a fashion she and your father would be proud of."

"You knew my dad?" Tristan sniffed a few moments later.

"Yes, I did. He was my Master," Anakin replied somberly. "And he was the greatest man I ever knew, or ever will know."

"What was he like?"

Anakin thought quietly for a moment, struggling to find the right words to describe the man who became his father. He knew whatever he came up with would not be adequate.

"He was known throughout the galaxy as The Negotiator," he began with a wistful smile. "He was loyal, strong and dedicated to peace and democracy."

He glanced at Tristan, who was listening intently. "Did your mother ever tell you how I came to the Jedi Order?"

Tristan shook his head slowly.

Anakin sat back and began his tale from his life on Tatooine to his years at the Temple. He left nothing out, from the death Qui-Gon Jinn to the painful loss of his own mother; something else he and Tristan had in common. He recalled his slaughter of the Tusken Raiders that had murdered Shmi Skywalker and the redemption from that terrible act he'd found in Padme and Obi-Wan's love for him.

"Your father became my father over the years," he explained. "I was lucky to have him. I can't imagine what would have become of me if Obi-Wan hadn't been in my life. I think I would have become something…truly awful if it hadn't been for his guidance, his caring and his faith in me."

"So you're like my big brother?"

Anakin threw his head back and laughed. "From a certain point of view," he mused.

"I wish I'd known him," Tristan said sadly.

Anakin squeezed his shoulders firmly. "You'll discover him through _me_, I promise, and perhaps I'll even rediscover him through _you_."

Tristan smiled at him gratefully.

"How do you like life at the Temple so far?" Anakin then questioned.

Tristan shrugged. "It's weird. I don't know anybody but they all know me."

Anakin winced, remembering his own first experiences at the Temple. Everyone knew he was _'The Chosen One'_ and they all either stared at him, whispered behind his back or treated him as if he were some sort of strange creature. Over the years, he'd come to be friends with the majority of his fellow Jedi but the memories of his early days left him scarred. It pained him to know Tristan was experiencing a similar reaction.

"I don't know how to act sometimes," Tristan continued.

"Just be you," Anakin advised. "Once everybody gets to know you, they'll treat you the same as they treat everyone else."

"I hope so," Tristan sighed.

"They're ready for you, Master Skywalker," the teenage Padawan at the reception desk announced as the Council doors swung open.

Anakin nodded in her direction before looking back down at Tristan.

"Ready?" he asked as he stood.

The boy took a deep breath and stood as well. "Yes."

Together, as had happened twenty years before; Kenobi and Skywalker ventured before the Jedi Council to seal their bond as Master and Padawan. This time Skywalker led, but Kenobi wasn't far behind.

"Skywalker and Kenobi, together again," the Padawan whispered to herself as the doors closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

/

Anakin stood in the shadows of the training room watching quietly as Master Yoda tested Tristan's levitating skills.

"Concentrate," Yoda cooed softly as Tristan lifted a second bolder. It floated slowly upwards to rest on top of the other.

_Impressive_, Anakin thought; nodding in silent approval. Siri certainly had taught him well. Most ten-year olds still struggled to control one boulder and Tristan was easily handling two. The boy obviously had great power.

"You should be here to see this, Master," he whispered. "You'd be so proud of your son."

"Feel the Force flow through you," Yoda continued softly.

Tristan's face scrunched with strain as the rocks lifted higher. He closed his eyes in concentration, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Yes…good, good," Yoda encouraged. "Use the Force; guide you it will; show you things."

The rocks began to shake as Tristan struggled to maintain control. Anakin leaned forward as he felt the panic begin to build in his new Padawan. Something was wrong. Tristan's emotions were turning very fearful.

Suddenly, the rocks dropped. Tristan's eyes flew open in panic.

"Mom!" he cried running towards the door. Anakin stepped into the room, catching Tristan in his arms.

"Tristan, what's wrong?" he asked as the boy struggled to free himself.

"It's…my…mom…" he choked on the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "She's…she…died…I was supposed to be with her…let me go!"

Anakin tightened his grip as Yoda hobbled over.

"Tristan, calm yourself! Your mother hasn't died," Anakin assured him. "Your mother is alive, Tristan."

"I saw it!" Tristan screamed. "I saw her die!"

"We would have felt it," Anakin replied gently. "She's still…waiting for you."'

"She…is?" Tristan gasped.

"Yes," Anakin smiled warmly at the boy. "Stretch out with your feelings and you'll feel her too."

He and Yoda exchanged worried glances as Tristan closed his eyes, reaching for his mother. He sagged against Anakin in relief when he felt her presence, tired and weak, but very much alive.

"How come I saw her?" he asked wearily. "It seemed so real."

"It is the future you see," Yoda explained softly. "Events yet to take place."

"Oh," Tristan breathed. "I really want to see my mom. Can the testing be over now Master?"

Anakin was startled when he realized Tristan addressed the question to him instead of Yoda. He was still getting used to the idea of having a padawan. He glanced down at the small Master. Yoda had an amused smile on his face and nodded his head slightly.

"Yes," Anakin answered Tristan. "I'll see you in a bit."

Surprising both Anakin and Yoda, and possibly himself, Tristan tossed himself into Anakin's arms for a hug. He held tight for a few moments before springing loose and rushing from the room.

"He's having visions already," Anakin commented. "Obi-Wan mentioned to me once that he had them often as a child."

"Hmm…strong is Tristan with the Force, like his father," Yoda replied closing his eyes and lowering his head. "Much guidance he will need, if learn to control his visions, he is. Not easy will it be."

Anakin nodded, feeling for the first time, the true burden of his new responsibility.

_Is this how you felt as well, Master?_ he thought. Obi-Wan had the daunting task of training the Chosen One. Now, the Chosen One himself had the daunting task of training a young boy stronger in the Force than most.

/

Anakin held tightly to Arik's hand as he led Padme and the children through the Temple to Siri's quarters. She had invited the entire Skywalker family over for a simple dinner so they could get to know each other.

Luke and Leia listened attentively as he pointed out the various training rooms, study areas and introduced everyone to several of the Masters they passed.

/

"Anakin," Siri smiled brightly, holding the door to her quarters open.

"And you must be Padme," she greeted each of the Skywalkers warmly and introduced them to a stoic Tristan at her side as they entered.

Padme nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes, and these are my children, Luke, Leia and Arik."

Siri looked down at the children. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Taking control, as she usually did, Leia stepped forward from her brothers. She held out a tiny hand. "We're pleased to meet you too, Master Tachi."

Padme chuckled at her headstrong and outgoing daughter.

Anakin watched the exchange silently, struggling to keep his emotions under control. He had only been back at the Temple a few days but he could see the rapid decline in Siri's health. Her smile no longer reached her eyes and her breathing had become shallower. His heart bled at the realization that Tristan's vision of her dying would become a reality all too soon. He looked away guiltily when Siri caught his eye, a knowing look on her face.

"Tristan," she began softly. "Why don't you take Luke, Leia and Arik into to living room and watch a bit of the HoloNet."

"Siri, are you sure you're up to this?" Anakin asked when the children were out of earshot. "We can always…"

"Nonsense, I'll be all right," Siri replied firmly meeting his worried gaze. "For tonight anyway, and it's important for Tristan to meet…" she trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes.

Anakin reached out and rested a hand on her arm, lending her his support, both physically and through the Force.

"I'm not going to do this," she insisted wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't have much time left and I want to get to know Tristan's new family a bit."

"Siri, we're honored to have Tristan in our lives," Padme said softly. "I wish it could be under better circumstances but I promise you, we will keep your memory and Obi-Wan's alive for him."

Anakin nodded his agreement. "He will know you, Siri, and he'll know Obi-Wan, I'll make sure of it. He'll never have to wonder who his parents were or what they were like."

"Thank you," Siri replied with a grateful smile. She took a deep breath. "Now, let's go join our children and enjoy the rest of the evening."

/

Author Note: This story is a WIP and will take some time to complete. I am editing each chapter as I go, correcting mistakes in grammar and spelling, as well as for content. I hope you will all be patient and thank you for reading.

/

/


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

/

Anakin held a squirming Arik firmly in his arms as he sat among several dozen other parents in the main training hall. In a few moments, Luke and Leia would be lead into the center of the room with the other children who'd been accepted for training. They would be split into different groups within the crèche, and for the first time in their young lives, trained separately.

Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew his children needed to be here in the Temple, trained by the very best the Jedi had to offer in order to reach the height of their abilities, but it was difficult for him let go of being in charge of their training. It felt a little like his babies were slowly slipping away from him.

"Daddy, I wanna pway!" Arik requested as he struggled to free himself from Anakin's grasp.

"In a little bit," Anakin whispered in his ear, ruffling his hair.

"Now, Daddy!" Arik demanded loudly, earning Anakin several sympathetic looks from the parents nearby.

"Having a little trouble?" asked an amused voice from behind.

Anakin turned to find Barriss Offee grinning broadly at him.

"Hello, Barriss," he greeted as she sat down beside him.

"And who's this little cutie?" she asked pinching Arik's cheeks.

"This is my youngest son, Arik," Anakin introduced. "Arik, can you say hello to Barriss?"

"Hi, Bawess," Arik greeted shyly.

"Well, aren't you just the most handsome little boy in the room," she cooed.

"Yes," Arik replied, crawling from Anakin's lap into hers and tugging on a loose strand of her long hair.

"And just as modest as your daddy," Barriss laughed hugging him to her.

"Hey!" Anakin protested.

"Where is Padme?" Barriss asked a moment later.

"She's in a meeting with Chancellor Organa and Vice-Chancellor Mon Mothma to discuss her…political future," Anakin answered as the side doors to the training room opened and the new initiates entered.

He watched in silent awe as the ceremony began and Luke and Leia were sorted into a crèche group. Both five-year olds, along with the many other young children were grinning from ear to ear while still others were standing stoically as they were assigned to their new crèche group.

"I still can't quite get over how many new initiates there are," Anakin whispered to Barriss.

She smiled, still holding Arik in her lap. "It is hard to believe. I've never been sure of all the changes, but it's hard to argue them when you see this."

Anakin smiled as he watched his twin children talking animatedly with the other children that were sorted into the group. They were already making the friendships that would last them their entire lifetimes. They would train with these friends, eat their meals with them, study for their classes with them, and one day, possibly, go to war with them; fight and die with them.

"Are you alright, Anakin?" Barriss asked as she sensed his sadness.

He looked over at her, at his son, and nodded. "I will be."

/

The ceremony had barely ended when his comlink chirped.

"Skywalker," he answered absently, keeping his eyes on Luke and Leia.

"Master!" Tristan's voice was on the edge of hysterical.

"Tristan, what's wrong?" he questioned; yet even as he asked, Anakin knew.

"It's my mom," Tristan cried. "You have to hurry!"

"I'm on my way," he turned to Barriss.

"I'll take care of Arik," she said, squeezing his arm tightly.

"Thank you," Anakin breathed, running from the room in full stride.

/

Padme sat across from Chancellor Organa and Vice-Chancellor Mon Mothma picking at her pika fruit.

"I'm glad to see you back on Coruscant, Padme," Mon Mothma began. "You don't know how much the Republic has missed you these last five years."

"Really?" Padme asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "I was just a senator. I'm surprised anybody noticed my absence."

"Don't underestimate your contributions to this Republic, Padme," Bail replied. "A lot of changes that have come about since Palpatine's death are a direct result of legislation you introduced or supported."

"Along with many other people," Padme murmured shyly. "It wasn't just me. I was just a piece of the whole; one voice among many others."

"Regardless," Mon Mothma continued. "You made a tremendous difference while you were in office and we…" she glanced at Bail, "…are hoping you will continue to do so."

"I'd like to," Padme said softly. "I really surprised at how much I've missed being a part of the Senate and I hope there is a role for me somewhere."

"As a matter of fact, there is," Bail smiled at her warmly. "Mon Mothma and I have been discussing a position that has just been created. We've been having a difficult time selecting someone for the job, but I think you'd be perfect."

Padme sat back stunned. "A new position?"

"As a liaison between this office and the Senators," Bail offered.

Padme frowned. "Why would you need a liaison?" she wondered. "Don't you still have meetings and debate on the Senate floor?"

"Yes," Mon Mothma replied. "But we are hoping to cut down on the bureaucracy by having you meet directly with the senators before they introduce legislation on the floor. You would be in a position of authority, having the ability to negotiate with the senators on behalf of Bail and myself. If we can have an agreement on the issues worked out in advance of the senate sessions, it will limit the time we spend discussing the issues in a…committee."

"I'm overwhelmed you would choose me for such a position," Padme replied.

"Well, we do have an ulterior motive of sorts," Bail said, leaning forward. "We'd like to groom you for an eventual run as Chancellor."

"Me?" Padme choked. "But…I…my children…"

"Not right away," Bail chuckled. "In fact, Mon Mothma is planning to run when my term is up. We're thinking several years down the road when your children are older."

Padme was speechless.

"It's a lot to think about, we realize that," Mon Mothma began. "And you don't have to decide about running for Chancellor right now but we hope you'll consider the liaison job. You're an asset to this Republic, Padme and the people will be thrilled to have you back, in any capacity you choose."

"I don't know what to say," Padme breathed. "Thank you for your confidence in me."

"Padme, you've proven yourself to be more dedicated to peace and diplomacy than most of the senators serving today," Bail added. "I can't think of a more fitting candidate to groom to eventually lead the Republic."

/

Anakin arrived at Siri's quarters directly behind Ferus Olin, his childhood rival.

"Ferus," he greeted solemnly.

"Anakin," he returned, both men silently agreeing to put aside old feuds for the sake of a woman they both respected.

They entered her quarters together to find Garen, Yoda and Tristan at Siri's bedside.

"Ah, my two favorite Jedi," Siri gasped weakly.

"I came as quickly as I could, Master," Ferus whispered taking her hand and squeezing it softly.

"I know," she gasped, studying each of the sad faces around her silently before turning her gaze back to Ferus.

She looked into his dark eyes and reached up with great effort to finger the patch of white in his hair. She ran a finger down the long scar that ran from his left ear all the way down to his neck.

A thousand different memories of the time they shared together as teacher and student came to her mind then. She could so easily see the young boy he'd been in the face of the man before her. He was serious and dedicated to becoming the best Jedi he could possibly be.

"You've grown into a fine man and strong Jedi, Ferus," she breathed. "I'm so proud of you."

Ferus wasn't one for public displays of emotion, but the pride he saw in his dying master's eyes when she looked at him gave him occasion to cry. Tears coursed down his tanned face.

"I'm proud of _you_," Ferus whispered through his tears. "You made me the Jedi I am today, and for that I'm grateful. You made me the _man_ I am today, and for that I'm eternally proud and thankful to have had you in my life."

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her fever-warmed forehead. "Force be with you, my Master. I will miss you."

With that, he stood and backed away, letting someone else taken his place next to Siri.

She turned to Garen as he knelt beside her. "Garen, you've been such a good friend to me over the years, I…" she tailed off, interrupted by a brief coughing spell.

"Thank you," she finally managed softly.

Garen grasped her fragile hand in his and squeezed gently. "You don't have to thank me. Being your friend has always been one of the easiest things I've done in my life. Apart from Obi-Wan, you were always my _best_ friend. I want you to know that I'll always cherish the time we spent together."

"As will I," she whispered.

Garen brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the center of her palm, a sign of love and respect that was tradition on his homeworld. His eyes met hers as he spoke. "Goodbye, my friend. May the Force be with you."

As Garen stood, Siri's gaze drifted to Master Yoda.

"Master," she called weakly.

Yoda smiled up at her.

"There aren't enough words for me to thank you for all you've done for me over the years."

The old Jedi hobbled closer and rested a clawed hand on top of Siri's. "A fine Jedi you are, youngling. Proud of you I am. Miss you, I will."

A single tear slid down Siri's cheek.

"Anakin," she reached out a shaky hand.

Anakin stepped forward, taking her hand in his. Always a person that wore his heart on his sleeve, Anakin had tears pouring down his cheeks. His eyes were red from crying and his hands weren't all that steady.

"Take…care…of Tristan," her breathing was rapidly becoming shallower.

"I will," Anakin vowed as he dropped to one knee beside her. "I swear to the Force, I will. I won't let you down, Siri. I will watch over him as if he were my own son, I promise you."

She could only manage a small nod of her head.

Anakin leaned close. "You have nothing to fear, my friend. Your son _will be_ taken care of. May the Force be with you."

He stood then and let Tristan move closer to his mother. He rested a strong, once again steady hand on the boys' shoulder.

"Mom," Tristan called as he sat beside her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Tris, my sweet little boy," Siri caressed his cheek with the last of her strength. "I'm so sorry to leave you…I love you," her arm dropped to the bed.

"I…love…you," she shuddered, her mouth forming into a slight smile.

"Obi-Wan," she breathed, her eyes widening in recognition before closing forever…and was gone.

"Mom!"

Tristan buried his face into her neck and sobbed.

Yoda lowered his head.

"Rest well youngling," he whispered before turning and hobbling from the room.

Anakin bit back his tears, determined to be strong for Tristan. The boy needed his steady calm, not his grief.

Garen and Ferus whispered their own goodbyes, leaving Anakin and Tristan alone.

Anakin sat next to Tristan, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"What will…happen to her…now," Tristan gasped.

"The Healers will prepare her…her body to receive final respects in the Room of Remembrance," Anakin replied softly. "It is how the Jedi Order honors the life of a Jedi who has passed into the Force."

"I…don't…want…to…say...goodbye."

Anakin gathered the boy in his arms.

"It's not goodbye," he assured him gently. "You mother will always live on in your heart and the hearts of all of us lucky enough to have known her. Then one day, a long time from this moment, after you've lived your life you'll pass into the Force just as she has. You'll be old and gray by then and when you find yourself held with the arms of the Force, your mother, and your father, will be there waiting for you."

"Promise?"

Anakin held the child tightly. "I promise."

The two sat there for a long time, bonded in their grief. "Let's go home."

Tristan nodded. He bent down and kissed Siri's cheek. "I love you, Mama. We'll see each other again someday, I promise."

Anakin smiled gently at the boy. They grasped hands and walked from the room…together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

/

Anakin stood stoically next to Tristan as Siri's pyre was lit. He'd been by his padawans side the last three days as the Jedi Order paid homage to Siri and was amazed at how well the boy held up. He exhibited remarkable strength for one so young. Despite his grief, Tristan was the first one to enter the Room of Remembrance in the morning and the last to leave at night, collapsing in exhaustion for a few hours of sleep before returning to his mother's side.

Just as Anakin had done six years previously with Obi-Wan, Tristan stood solemnly at the head of the table where Siri lay, listening intently as the entire Jedi Order and several of her good friends said their good-byes. One by one they filed past; some murmuring small verses while others simply bowed their heads for a moment before moving on.

Anakin was by his side the entire time, silently and confidently using the Force to give Tristan the extra strength he needed. Anakin understood better than anyone did just how much Tristan needed to be with Siri during these final hours and he was determined to help the young boy fulfill his final duty to his mother.

He glanced over at Padme and thanked the Force for her unwavering love and support. He would never have survived losing Obi-Wan or have the wherewithal to be strong for Tristan without her. She was his rock, through good times and bad, just as he was now Tristan's.

Tristan stared blindly into the flames as the Jedi began to leave the room, his bottom lip trembling, his blue-gray eyes awash in grief and pain. Anakin could feel his anxiety begin to rise and sent him a wave of comfort through the Force and felt him relax a bit.

Padme took his large hand in hers, squeezing firmly as he watched the last of the embers die, hardly believing Siri was really gone. When she'd fled the temple so many years ago, at least they'd had the comfort of knowing she was out there, somewhere. Now, she had joined the Force, and that simply…hurt.

As the room emptied, Tristan's shoulders slumped and he began to tremble. Anakin squeezed his shoulders tightly, offering silent comfort to his young student.

"Tris," he whispered softly. "It's time to go home."

Not for the first time since he'd witnessed his mother's death three days before, tears poured down Tristan's cheeks as he buried his face in Anakin's chest.

"It's…over…Mom's…gone…" he sobbed.

Padme walked over to Tristan, rubbing his back gently as Anakin spoke.

"She's not gone," he explained gently. "She will always be with you wherever you go, in your heart and in your memories. She'll never really leave you."

Tristan continued his sobbing as he wrapped his arms around Anakin's waist, hugging him tightly and taking comfort in his presence.

/

Anakin paused over Tristan's sleeping form to make sure he was in a deep sleep before slipping quietly from his room.

"Is he finally asleep?" Padme whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Nodding, Anakin turned to face her. He took in her soft features before answering.

"He kept insisting he wasn't tired even though he was about to collapse from exhaustion." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He's as stubborn as his father. I can't count the number of times Obi-Wan would keep going until he just dropped somewhere. He'd insist that he was fine and the next minute he was sound asleep."

Padme chuckled softly before pulling Anakin into a tight embrace. "Now you can get some rest," she whispered against his ear.

Anakin leaned against her momentarily before pulling back to gaze at her softly. "I'm not that tired," he protested. "And you never told me how your meeting with Organa and Mon Mothma went."

"Ani," Padme stroked his cheek tenderly. "It went fine and we can talk about it later. Right now you need to…"

"Find out how the meeting went," he interrupted, catching her hand and kissing the palm. "The kids will be back from the crèche soon and I won't be able to rest then."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Let's talk about it now."

"All right," Padme sighed leading him into the sitting room. "I've been offered a new position," she began as the settled onto the sofa.

Taking his hand in hers, she told him everything from the creation of the new position to being groomed for an eventual run as Chancellor.

"Chancellor Skywalker," Anakin teased, raising one brow. "I like the sound of that."

"I don't know about that part," she admitted shyly. "Can you really imagine me as Chancellor?"

"Yes," Anakin replied firmly. "You would be perfect for the job."

"You really think so?" Padme asked doubtfully. "It's such an overwhelming thought."

"You could handle it," Anakin insisted. "I've watched you in the Senate over the years and I know there is nothing you can't handle. I think you could make a huge impact as Chancellor."

"Thank you Ani," Padme breathed, tears shining in her eyes. She leaned over to kiss him deeply as the door flew open.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

/

Luke Skywalker sat in the Introduction to System Geography class and stifled a yawn. He hated having to sit still for studying. He'd much rather have been with Leia in Master Yoda's levitation class. Now that would be fun.

"Good morning everyone," the instructor boomed in a powerful voice as he stepped into the room and stood before a holographic projector. "My name is Master Agen Kolar and I will be your teacher for this class."

"Good morning Master Kolar," the students piped up in perfect unison.

Luke tuned out the rest of Kolar's speech as he studied his fellow classmates. One girl in particular caught his eye. She was sitting two seats ahead of him to his left, her long red hair strewn casually around her shoulders.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, seemingly feeling his stare, before turning and catching his eye. She flashed him a quick smile, her green eyes dancing with mischief.

Master Kolar's name was projected above Luke's head as he explained how the holo projector worked and that the students were to enter their questions and answers in the datapad in front of them.

Suddenly, another hologram appeared directly next to Master Kolar's name. It read, simply: is a poodoo head.

The class burst into laughter. Master Kolar looked up, shaking his head knowingly. These weren't the first group of Initiates that had gotten creative with the interactive datapads. They wouldn't be the last either.

"Well at least someone is paying attention to my instruction," he commented wryly.

Luke glanced over at the young girl who was grinning in triumph. _She did it,_ he thought gleefully.

"Please keep in mind that I am a Jedi Master and I can sense the culprit," Kolar pointed out with a slight smile, glancing quickly at the young redheaded girl.

The hologram disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Thank you," Kolar said. "Now we can continue with the class."

Luke could barely contain himself until the class was over. He had to meet this girl.

"Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker," he breathed, catching up to her after the class ended. "That was wizard!"

The young girl eyed him suspiciously.

"What was?" she asked innocently.

"Calling Master Kolar a poodoo head," Luke laughed. "How'd you do that without him seeing?"

"It was easy," the girl shrugged. "Maybe I'll show you sometime but I've got to get to Master Unduli's class now."

"Thanks!" Luke said with a grin as she started to walk away.

"Hey!" he called out after her. "What's your name?"

"Mara Jade," she called out over her shoulder, without breaking stride.

/

Anakin found a downtrodden and grumpy Tristan sitting on a limestone bench next to a small pond in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, absently dropping pebbles into the water. He sighed, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts before sitting quietly next to him.

"Tristan," he greeted softly.

"Master," came the equally soft reply.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tristan glanced at him quickly.

"Didn't Master Windu tell you?" he asked incredulously.

"He told me you threw a tantrum and stomped out of his class," Anakin replied gently.

"I did not!" Tristan insisted louder than was necessary.

Anakin looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "You stayed for the entire class?"

"No." Tristan's shoulders slumped. "But I didn't have a tantrum."

"Ah, I see," Anakin bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Why did you stomp out of class then?"

Tristan dropped a few pebbles into the pond before answering. "I don't know, Master," he finally sighed.

"Whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me about it," Anakin said gently. "I hope you know that. I might even understand."

"It's such a stupid class!" Tristan suddenly flared. "Why do I have to study Galactic Political Procedures anyway? I'm not going to be a politician! I hate politics!"

Anakin couldn't completely suppress the smile that crossed his face at that statement. He easily remembered all of the times Obi-Wan had expressed the same sentiments towards politics. Perhaps there was something to the _like father, like son_ adage after all.

"Because you'll have to deal with politicians whether you want to or not," Anakin explained after a few moments. "And you'll need to be able to _speak their language_, so to speak."

"I guess so," Tristan groaned.

Anakin studied him for a moment. He could feel the tension and anger just below the surface of Tristan's emotions. Something else was bothering him; something important. Of that much, Anakin was certain.

"Why did you really leave the class?" he asked softly, hoping to draw Tristan out.

Tristan was silent for a few moments. Anakin could feel his turmoil as he debated whether to tell him or not.

"I want to be doing something important," he finally replied. "My mom said being a Jedi was the most important job in the galaxy and she taught me to use my talent. She said I would help a lot of people someday," he paused as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I don't see how dealing with politicians can help anybody."

"Perhaps it can't," Anakin chuckled. "But you have to deal with them anyway. Dealing with things and doing things we don't want to do are part of life. But even the most irritating and seemingly mundane tasks have a purpose."

Tristan sighed in frustration.

"Tris," Anakin began, hardly believing he was delivering the exact same speech Obi-Wan had given him over the years…repeatedly. "Being a Jedi is not all about adventure and excitement. There is a lot of diplomacy involved if you're really going to help make the changes needed to make a difference in the lives of thousands of beings. I know you want to go out into the galaxy lightsaber blazing, but it just doesn't work that way. Even when I was a young Jedi Padawan, your father and I went on many missions where neither of us even ignited out sabers. You have to understand everything else that goes into being a Jedi Knight other than combat."

"Maybe," Tristan admitted begrudgingly. "But do you have any idea how boring Master Windu can be?"

Anakin threw his head back and laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come on," he stood, bringing Tristan up with him. "Let me show you a little trick I learned on how to survive a class with Master Windu."

The two got up from the bench and headed out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains; Anakin gesturing with his hands and Tristan laughing.

Neither of them saw Master Yoda watching them from across the room, a small genuine smile on his ancient face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

/

Anakin carried Arik through the Jedi Temple on his way to the Combat Training Room to meet Tristan, Luke and Leia. He watched in bittersweet amusement as Arik's dark-haired head turned from side to side in rapid succession as he took in all the sights and sounds of the Temple, knowing he only had a short time left to spend with his youngest son before he too began his formal training. Squeezing Arik tightly to him, he vowed to enjoy the time they had left.

He arrived at the training room to find various Jedi Knights milling about while several sparring exhibitions were taking place. Anakin quickly spotted Tristan and the twins standing at the back of the room studying the various plaques showcasing the winners of the Padawan and Knight lightsaber tournaments throughout the years.

He approached them quietly as Luke's head jerked up. "Look Tristan, it's our dads!"

He pointed excitedly to a plaque on the center of the wall. "They won at the same time. Wizard!"

Tristan starred at the plaque silently, a wistful smile on his face. He'd seen numerous holographs of his father in his short time at the Temple, but never one where he looked so happy and proud.

"Maybe Master Anakin and I can win in the same year," he whispered softly.

"We'll both win," Luke gushed. "I can already block all the other younglings in Master Fisto's class," he boasted, demonstrating various defensive stances.

"Daddy, I gonna be a Jedi too!" Arik announced, squirming to be put down.

"Yes, you will," Anakin replied kissing the top of his head. "Someday."

He set Arik down and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Already planning your victory, Son?" he teased.

"I'm gonna win just like you, Daddy," Luke beamed up at him.

"I know you will," Anakin replied ruffling his hair.

His eyes met Tristan's. "What about you Tris?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug of his small shoulders. "Maybe when I'm older."

Anakin smiled. "Well, you're ten years old now. That's just old enough to begin competing in the annual lightsaber tournament. You could compete if you chose."

Tristan smiled at the praise. "I guess."

/

Arik looked around the room, his eyes lighting up when he spotted the back of a small, green figure about his height. He rubbed his little hands together in youthful anticipation.

"I be a Jedi now!" he declared charging at the figure. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaa!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as his arm shot forward catching the figure just below its shoulder.

Anakin whirled around in horror as Yoda turned to face his tiny attacker. Yoda looked the youngest Skywalker up and down, stuck out his tongue and made a face.

Tristan and Luke both broke into hysterics that nearly had them both on the floor. Tears of laughter poured down their cheeks.

"Arik!" Anakin yelled at his son.

The boy forgot all about his attack.

"You funny," he laughed, sticking out his tongue out at Yoda as Anakin arrived, scooping him up in his arms.

"Arik, this is Master Yoda," he introduced. "Master, I…"

"Master Woda," Arik repeated, frowning in disbelief that the small green being could be the same wise Jedi that he'd heard Anakin speak of so often. "How old aw you?"

"Arik!" Anakin scolded.

Yoda chuckled. "Inherited your sense of adventure young Skywalker has, hmm?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin flushed in total embarrassment.

"Strong Jedi he will be. More careful, I will have to be," Yoda replied, winking at Arik as he hobbled away.

/

Leia watched her brother's exchange with Master Yoda with mild amusement before turning away and wandering over to an empty corner of the room where sat quietly. She didn't share Luke or Tristan's love of all things combat, though she was very proud of her father's accomplishments, as well as mildly curious about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Hey Leia, what's wrong?" Tristan sat down beside the five year-old who seemed much more mature than her years.

"Nothing," she shrugged, hugging her knees to her chest.

Tristan studied her silently for a moment. He could feel her discontent. "You don't like fighting much, huh?"

Leia sighed, nodding her head. Her dark eyes took on sadness then that Tristan knew a child her age shouldn't feel.

"I don't wanna fight," she admitted softly. "Mama says talking is better than fighting."

"Master Anakin says we'll have to do a lot of talking as Jedi," he replied patting her hand. "We just have to be prepared to fight."

"I guess," she said glumly.

"I'll help you if you want," he offered with a gentle smile.

"Okay," Leia agreed. "But I'm still not gonna wanna fight."

/

"I don't recall ever having felt that embarrassed in my life," Anakin said as he took a bite of the nerf-steak Padme had prepared for dinner.

Padme could only laugh at the story of Arik's adventure in the Temple. She had known from nearly the moment he was born that he was going to be the adventurer of the family. He was wild and untamed and unafraid. Arik was going to conquer the galaxy when he grew up.

She shifted her eyes to her oldest son. Luke was a quiet, serious child that had moments of wild, untamed exuberance like his younger brother, but the majority of the time he managed to keep it contained. Mostly, Luke was a dreamer. He spent hours upon hours on Naboo just staring up at the stars, questioning Anakin endlessly about the places he'd been and the things he'd seen with Obi-Wan. Luke wanted to travel the stars and Padme knew his inborn wanderlust would one day spirit him away from her.

Leia was her analytical, argumentative child. The girl questioned everything and never took no for an answer. She had not only to know how things worked, but also why. She wanted to help the people in need she saw on the HoloNet. She wanted to be a friend to children she knew had none. Padme knew in her heart that someday Leia would most likely follow her into the galactic political arena. When that time came, Padme knew her little girl would be a force to be reckoned with.

Finally, she shifted her gaze back to her husband. "The Jedi are going to have their hands full with these three."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "I sure hope they don't bring us to our knees."

The family continued speaking softly as they finished their meal. Tristan and Luke regaled Anakin and Padme with tales of meeting new friends and discovering which classes they liked and didn't like. Arik babbled to himself; caught up in his own little world, marching as usual, to the beat of a drum only he could hear. Leia ate quietly, speaking only when she had something important to add to the conversation.

Later, after the evening meal had been cleaned up, Anakin gathered everyone on one of the plush sofas in the sitting room.

"Story time," he announced as Leia curled up on one side of him and Luke on the other.

"Master, I'm too old for stories," Tristan protested even as he took his seat.

"You'll like this one," Anakin replied, smiling when Arik crawled from Padme's lap into Tristan's.

"Daddy tells good stowies," he announced before sticking his thumb in his mouth and laying his head on Tristan's chest.

"You won't be bored," Padme whispered patting Tristan's shoulders. "I promise."

Anakin gazed at her gratefully before launching into his tale of a slave boy on Tatooine and the two heroic Jedi who saved him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

/

**Coruscant**

**The Jedi Temple**

**Three Years Later**

/

In the three years that Tristan Kenobi had spent at the Jedi Temple, he'd grown considerably. All of the physical training had given the young teen the beginnings of a muscular build. He'd grown taller as well, standing at 1.52 meters.

When Anakin reached the room where Tristan was practicing, he stood a few feet away from the sparring mat, a small smile of pride lighting his face as he watched thirteen year-old Tristan practice for the annual lightsaber tournament to be held in a few days' time.

He sent a gentle push through the Force to alert Tristan was there, but not enough to startle the boy.

"Good, you're improving," he complimented moments later as Tristan blocked a series of slashing attacks. "Keep your guard up."

Tristan gave a slight nod of his sandy brown head, ignoring the sweat pouring down his face as he continued parrying his opponent's attacks. Back and forth the two boys went, their green sabers slashing and striking. Then suddenly, the scene before Tristan changed.

/

_The room was dark. The only light came from the furious clash of lightsabers clashing together in rapid succession. _

_Tristan pushed his opponent further and further backwards until he was pressed against the wall. His opponent was defenseless. His saber had been knocked away._

_Tristan grinned in triumph as he swung his lightsaber, instantly decapitating his foe._

_/_

With a gasp of horror, the teen dropped to his knees as the vision ended, his lightsaber clanging to the floor beside him, deactivating on impact. He dropped his head into his hands; tears cascading down his cheeks.

Anakin sprang into action. He took several quick strides towards Tristan and lowered himself beside his shaking Padawan.

"Tristan?" his opponent called after having switched off his own lightsaber. "Are you okay?"

"I'll take care of him," Anakin replied for his apprentice. "Thank you, Liam."

Liam nodded, clipped his lightsaber to his belt and turned to leave.

Anakin rubbed Tristan's back gently. "Tris?"

Tristan squeezed his eyes tightly shut, shaking his head from side to side.

"Tris, what happened?" Anakin asked gently. "What did you see, Padawan?"

Anakin had spent the last three years dealing with Tristan's visions. With training, Tristan had learned to control them, but every so often one would hit him unexpectedly and the young man would freeze.

Tristan remained silent, tears continuing to stream down his face.

"It's okay," Anakin soothed. "You can tell me."

He paused, sensing the boy's terror and sending a wave of comfort through their bond.

"I…I…saw…I…killed someone," Tristan gasped.

"You…what?" Anakin questioned, thinking he had heard the boy wrong.

"I saw it!" Tristan cried; his terror filled eyes meeting Anakin's. "I...was fighting…and I killed someone…and I…I…_liked it_. It was on purpose, Master."

He buried his face in his hands, sobbing harder.

Anakin sat back in shock, his mind reeling. _Please don't let this one come true_, he thought, hugging Tristan to him tightly until his sobs subsided.

"Were you in a battle?" he probed softly.

"I…don't know," Tristan replied, using the sleeve of his tunic to wipe his tears. "We were just fighting. I don't want to kill anyone, Master!"

Anakin sighed heavily. The time had come to impart the same words to Tristan that Obi-Wan had spoken to him twenty years earlier.

"It may be necessary someday Tristan, to save your own life or someone else's," he admitted sadly. "Taking a life is never easy."

"But I liked it!" the boy insisted loudly.

Anakin frowned. "Are you certain?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, uncertain of everything but his own name and Anakin's strong arms around him.

Anakin thought silently for a few minutes, wishing he had Yoda's wisdom when it came to visions.

"Not every vision you have will come to fruition, Tris," he said reassuringly.

"Really?" Tristan looked at him hopefully.

"Really," Anakin ensured. "I'm not going to pretend to know everything about visions, but I do know the Force can use them to teach us about our weaknesses and fears. We can use our visions to learn where we need to improve the most."

"Does my vision mean I would enjoy killing?" Tristan asked wistfully.

"No," Anakin replied adamantly. "I can't give you a definite meaning to your vision, Tristan, but I can tell you the future is not set in stone. Every day you will make decisions and choices that will lead you in different directions. No matter what kind of vision or dream you have, you are in control of your destiny."

"Always in motion is the future," Tristan whispered.

"Exactly," Anakin agreed with a smile. "Life is a very fluid situation, Padawan. Things move, change and change again and again. Worrying about the future serves no useful purpose."

Tristan nodded. The last of his tears were dry and he felt a bit better.

Anakin stood, pulling Tristan up with him. "Let's go home for now. You've practiced enough for one day."

/

Standing in the middle of the quarters he and Tristan shared within the Temple, Anakin held Obi-Wan's lightsaber in his hands, the same saber he'd carried since Obi-Wan's death years earlier. Turning it over in his hands, a flood of precious memories flashed before his eyes as his fingers crossed each ridge.

He smiled sadly as he recalled the many times he and his former master practiced their techniques against each other, often times ending the practice out of exhaustion, with no clear cut winner. He remembered every time Obi-Wan said the words _this weapon is your life_. He recalled every time Obi-Wan used the weapon in his hands to defend his padawan. He remembered the scene in an old, dusty mechanics shop on a distant planet where…

He winced, pushing away the images of the last time Obi-Wan used his lightsaber, remembering instead the euphoric feelings they'd both had when they'd each won their bracket in the lightsaber tournament.

"Master," Tristan stuck his head in the room, Luke standing at his side. "We're ready to go to the tournament."

"Come here for a minute, Tris," Anakin replied, his voice cracking just a bit.  
"I have something for you. Luke, can you go out to the front room for me for a few minutes?"

"The tournament starts in ten minutes, Dad," the eight-year old boy reminded his father.

Anakin smiled. "I know it does. Just give us a few minutes and we'll be right there."

Luke nodded his tousled blonde head as he turned to walk back down the hallway.

Tristan eyed Anakin curiously as he entered the room.

Anakin smiled down at him as he handed him the lightsaber. "This was your father's. I think he'd want you to have it."

Tristan's eyes were lit in wonderment as he ran his fingers along the edges of the lightsaber. For three years he'd seen Anakin wield the weapon with expert accuracy on the missions they'd undertaken together. He knew that Anakin cherished the saber as one of his only remaining connections to Obi-Wan and he was stunned that his master would choose to give the weapon away.

"In fact," Anakin continued, clearing his throat. "This lightsaber is the very same one he used to win the Master's bracket of the tournament."

"Thank you, Master!" Tristan exclaimed as he threw his arms around Anakin, hugging him tightly.

"You're quite welcome," Anakin answered as he hugged the teenager. "It…I've carried it with me to remember him. But…"

Tristan pulled away and looked up at Anakin. "But?"

Anakin smiled and rested his hands on Tristan's shoulders. "But now I have a much better reminder of him than his lightsaber. Besides, I want you to have it too."

They shared a quick smile before exiting the room and leaving with Luke in tow, headed for the annual saber tournament.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

/

Anakin was beaming proudly as he clamped his arm around Tristan's shoulders as the boy was presented with his second place plaque in the lightsaber tournament.

"You did very well, Tristan," Anakin said smiling broadly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Master," Tristan said, returning Anakin's smile as the spectators began to flood the training area, congratulating all the participants. Tristan's eyes swept the room, a feeling of sadness beginning to well up inside him as he watched parents hug and kiss their children, some with tears of pride in their eyes.

_Mom, I wish you and Dad could be here,_ he thought wistfully, as Padme and the rest of the Skywalker's reached their side.

"Tristan, that was so great!" eight year-old Luke exclaimed, his blue eyes wide with excitement. "Can I see your plaque?"

Tristan happily handed over the plaque while accepting accolades from Padme, Leia and Arik.

"Good match, Tristan," came a voice from behind.

Tristan whirled around to see his triumphant opponent, Liam, extending his hand.

"You almost had me a couple times," Liam continued as Tristan shook his hand. "I bet you'll beat me next time."

"Thanks," Tristan replied softly. "You're really good. I'll have to practice more."

The two talked quietly for a few moments until Master Xan called for silence, announcing a special celebration treat to be served in the Jedi Rectory.

"See you there!" Liam said heading towards the door.

Tristan chuckled. Like most of the boys their age, Liam took advantage of every opportunity given him to eat.

"Master…" Tristan turned and froze before taking another step.

Anakin was holding a squirming Arik, despite the boy's protest that he was too old to be held, in one arm while the other was draped around Luke's shoulders. A sudden surge of anger overwhelmed him at the sight. His jaw locked and his fists clenched at his sides.

_Why does everybody else get to be with their dads while I never knew mine?_ Tristan wondered furiously, wincing at the same time.

He'd been with the Skywalker's for three years now and knew Anakin and Padme loved him. They never treated him differently from Luke or Arik and they were never slow with praise and guidance. Yet on occasion a piercing anger would overcome him when he saw Anakin bestowing affection on Luke and Arik; an anger he didn't want, but felt powerless to control.

_It's not fair!_ he thought bitterly. _If that stupid code had never existed, I'd have grown up here, with both of my parents. Mom wouldn't have gotten sick, my father would still be alive and…_

He looked away quickly blinking back the tears as he struggled to push his thoughts and feelings away. He knew he was lucky; lucky to have the Jedi and the Skywalker's. They were his family; his parents and siblings, even if not by blood, and he loved them.

"Tris?" Anakin asked as he walked towards him, a look of concern on his face. "Are you all right?"

Tristan nodded, forcing a smile. "Yes, Master, let's go to the rectory. I'm starving."

"Me too!" Luke exclaimed. "Wanna race?"

The boys took off, Tristan barely ahead of Luke.

"Dad, I wanna race too!" Arik cried.

Anakin set him down, barely noticing as he took off after Luke and Tristan.

"Anakin?" Padme squeezed his arm. "Is something wrong?"

"Something's bothering Tristan," he replied, frowning. "A minute ago, he was…filled with a lot of anger. Anger like I've never felt from him before."

"Over losing the match?" Padme wondered out loud.

"I don't think so," Anakin shrugged. "Whatever caused it, it didn't last very long. Or perhaps Tristan is getting too good at shielding his feelings."

"Anger…" Padme closed her eyes, shuddering.

The memories of Anakin's struggle with his anger were still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, don't worry," Anakin assured her with a gentle smile. "I'll talk to him about it. I'm sure whatever it is, we can deal with it. He's a good kid."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her quickly. "We'd better head over to the rectory before the boys eat all of whatever the special treat is."

Padme wrapped her arm around his waist as the two of them headed out of the training room.

/

"Enjoying your treat, are you?" Master Yoda asked eight year-old Luke.

The boy turned and bowed respectfully to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. "Yes Master."

The ancient Jedi looked the eldest Skywalker child up and down. Luke was a caring, thoughtful boy with only a mild streak of wildness in him, as opposed to his father and younger brother.

"Care to learn more about the Jedi of old, would you?" Yoda then asked.

Luke's eyes brightened. "Of course, Master."

Yoda gave a nod of his head. "Meet me after my class, you will."

Luke bowed again as Yoda limped away.

"Propositioning Yoda for another story?" Padme asked from behind her son.

Luke shook his head. "No, Mama. He offered. Master Yoda likes me."

Padme bent down and kissed Luke's head. "I know. Everyone likes you."

Luke blushed before running off again to join his agemates.

"Master Yoda has taken quite an interest in him," Anakin said as he moved next to his wife. "I think it's good for him."

Padme agreed with a nod of her head.

"I'm going to join Tris and see if I can get him to talk to me about what's bothering him," he told her before kissing her gently and walking away.

Padme smiled as she herself went to join her daughter and a few of Leia's friends. Her family was together and she was happy. Luke was finding his place within the Jedi Order, Arik was growing up healthy and happy, Leia was just beginning to discover her own likes and dislikes, and Tristan was settling in with their family.

All was well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

/

Luke rushed through the Jedi Temple on his way to Master Yoda's classroom as fast as he could without being reprimanded by the Masters for running. Even the youngest of initiates were expected to conduct themselves properly at all times, no matter the situation. Running in the Temple was expressly frowned upon, if not completely forbidden.

It wasn't as if there was any reason to hurry. Yoda taught the youngest of the Initiates and there was never a set time for his classes to end since the diminutive Master would always spend additional time with the younglings teaching, telling stories or supervising. He'd even been known to play with them once in awhile.

Luke enjoyed spending as much of his free time as he could with Yoda. He was fascinated with the tales of the ancient Jedi and how their rules and traditions came about, although his absolute favorite stories were about the long ago Sith Wars. Luke loved any kind of battle story even when Yoda took the most exciting of battles and turned them into a stern lesson, all the while reminding the young man that Jedi didn't crave excitement and adventure.

"Hey Luke, wait up!"

Luke turned to see his friend Mara Jade rushing towards him, her flowing red hair flying out behind her.

"Hi Mara," he breathed, hoping whatever she wanted wouldn't take too long.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked suspiciously.

"Master Yoda's," Luke replied uncomfortably, his blue eyes downcast.

Mara did not share his love of Yoda's stories. In fact, she thought them boring and out of date and didn't hesitate to tell him so. At ten years of age, Mara had definite opinions about everything and wasn't shy about sharing them.

"Do you have to?" she whined. "I was hoping you could help me find ten interesting facts about Rakrir. I have to present them in Master Secura's class tomorrow."

"Rakrir?" Luke repeated, frowning. "Well, the Rakririans are from there, that's one."

Mara glared at him.

"I know that," she replied icily.

"Oh...well, Mara I wish I could help but I promised Master Yoda I'd stop by and…"

"Go ahead," she interrupted sharply. "I'll find somebody else to help me."

She stomped off before Luke could reply.

Luke sighed. As much as he liked Mara and wanted to help her out, he hated researching more than sitting still. _She'll figure it out,_ he thought, continuing on his way to Yoda's. _She always does._

He grinned excitedly as he entered the near empty classroom. Only a couple Initiates remained and they were playing quietly in the center of the room.

"Hi Master Yoda," he greeted.

Yoda turned to face Luke, a warm smile on his face. "Good afternoon, youngling. Ready for another story are you?"

Luke nodded happily, settling into a comfortable spot on the floor. "Are you going to tell me about another battle with the Sith?"

"See soon, you will," Yoda replied. "Make sure the younglings are busy first I must, then tell you a story I will."

He chuckled softly to himself as he checked on the younglings playing.

Yoda was happy to have such an attentive audience in young Luke Skywalker. Over the last few years, many changes had come to the Jedi Order and he was beginning to notice an alarming lack of interest in the rules and traditions amongst the new Initiates. They were more interested in what changes lay ahead rather than learning about the existing traditions, why they were used and keeping them alive.

Yoda could only hope Luke's enthusiasm would rub off on the other Initiates as time went by. Change was a good thing, in moderation and when necessary but he would not be around forever to keep things in check. Luke would be a powerful Jedi someday; perhaps he would be the one to take over keeping the traditions alive.

/

Leia happily studied the console in front of her as she sat quietly in the Archives, eager to learn all she could about Alderaan and its people. She had already compiled her list of the ten most interesting facts and now she was eagerly reading everything else she could. She loved learning about new cultures and customs. She somehow knew understanding how things were done and why would help her in her duties as a Jedi more than learning the combat techniques she was required to learn.

A deep sigh of frustration interrupted her concentration and she glanced up in time to see Mara Jade slam her hand down on the table.

"Mara, what's wrong?" Leia whispered, glanced around, hoping Master Nu was nowhere in sight. The woman had no tolerance for any kind of noise in her Archives.

"This is boring," Mara snapped. "Who cares about what's happening on Rakrir or anywhere else?"

"I do," Leia replied, a little louder than necessary. "And you should too. Learning about different planets and species will only help us as Jedi to help others."

"Sure," Mara snorted. "When we're Jedi we'll just tell people what to do and how to do it. We don't need to learn about their rules."

Leia winced at the condescending tone in Mara's voice. She knew the girl didn't mean to sound that way, but Mara was known for being quite outspoken and opinionated. She always said what she thought.

"We can't just order people around," Leia replied. "When we're Jedi, we're supposed to be…"

"Girls!" Master Nu's sharp reprimand caused Leia to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Sorry," they whispered in unison.

"I'll never get this done! I hate research!" Mara sat back in her seat, sulking. "It's so…boring."

"I've already got my facts done," Leia said as softly as she could while scooting closer to Mara. "I can help you with yours."

Mara glanced at her suspiciously. "Why would you help me?"

"I can learn about another planet and you can get your work done," Leia said, smiling. "Deal?"

Mara nodded. "Deal."

/

"Master," Tristan began as they walked through the Temple on their way to pick up the twins and Arik. "Did my father know his family?"

Anakin glanced at him in surprise.

_Where did that come from?_ he wondered. "Why?"

Tristan shrugged. "My mom told me that she researched her family after she left the Jedi and discovered that her parents died when she was young and she didn't have any brothers or sisters and…I was just wondering if my father did."

He looked at Anakin hopefully. "Do you know?"

Anakin sighed. The older he got, the more Tristan seemed to crave a connection to Obi-Wan, which Anakin could certainly understand but he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to explain about Benjamen Kenobi's lack of interest and down right disdain of Obi-Wan and the Jedi. He supposed that the best way was to simply say it.

"Master?" Tristan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He had a brother," Anakin finally replied.

"Had?" Tristan whispered, shoulders slumped.

"Your father's brother didn't exactly approve of the Jedi," Anakin explained. "He thought Obi-Wan should have returned to Wukkar when the war broke out and not gotten involved."

"What happened to him?" Tristan asked. "My uncle?"

"I suppose he's still there," Anakin replied honestly. "I went to him after Obi-Wan died to explain…but he didn't care."

Tristan's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"He didn't know him, Tris," Anakin continued, hating that he was defending a man that he absolutely loathed. "They had been separated before they ever had a chance to know one another. I'm sure he would have loved Obi-Wan had he been gifted the time to get to know him."

"Oh."

Tristan was silent as they stopped outside Master Yoda's classroom. Before entering, Anakin turned to face his apprentice.

"You know, Luke was your father's birth name," he said.

"Luke?" Tristan's head snapped up in surprise.

"Yes," Anakin nodded. "Your father was born Luke Kenobi. When the twins were born, Padme named Leia and I suggested that we name our son Luke after your father, to honor him."

"Dad!"

A flash of anger swept over Tristan as Luke came rushing out of the classroom and into Anakin's waiting arms. The boy laughed as Anakin ruffled his blonde hair. He smiled when Anakin asked how he enjoyed his time with Master Yoda.

_Why him_ came the bitter thought as white hot rage continued to build in Tristan's stomach. _I'm the oldest, I should have my father's name, not him!_

"Hi Tristan! Wait until you hear what Yoda taught me today."

Tristan, having drawn his shields tight around his thoughts, pushed the feeling of resentment away as Luke excitedly told him about his time with Yoda.

He liked Luke; loved him as a brother. It certainly wasn't his fault he got Obi-Wan's name.

"Come along boys," Anakin called as they headed back the way they'd come.

Tristan listened as best he could, but he was distracted as he noticed, for the first time that his anger, his resentment, his jealousy hadn't completely faded away. The rage that had sprung up momentarily hadn't gone away, it had merely settled in his belly, festering.

Fear settled over Tristan then. His eyes dropped to the boy walking beside him. Luke was still happily jabbering away. Luke was carefree, he was joyful.

All was well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

/

**Three Years Later**

/

"Master, I've finished studying the data we have on Ansion."

Anakin slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his sixteen-year old Padawan's voice. He'd been meditating quietly while his apprentice studied the species, culture and customs of the planet they were currently en route to.

"Good," he replied. "Are you feeling more comfortable about the mission?"

Despite Tristan's strongest attempts to hide it, he'd been unusually anxious about this particular mission. Their past missions had always been to planets where the people were friendly to the Jedi but this one was sending them to deal directly with a people that didn't like the city dwellers on their own planet, let alone outsiders from another.

Tristan shrugged as he stood. "I'm trying to, but I sense something…elusive. It's making me nervous"

Anakin smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tris. I've dealt with the Alwari nomads before and they're not as bad as some of the reports make it seem."

"Really?" Tristan's eyes lit up. "They trust you?"

"I wouldn't say trust," Anakin replied with a short laugh. "But after my last mission there with Obi-Wan, I'm looked upon as…" he paused, searching for the right word.

The truth was Obi-Wan and Master Luminara Unduli were the ones who earned the reluctant trust of the most prominent of the Alwari overclans, thus ensuring a successful mission. He and his fellow Padawan, Barriss Offee, had little to do with the actual negotiations.

"…honest for an outsider," he finished.

"You mean they still don't like outsiders?" Tristan gasped. "I thought they accepted the assistance of the city dwellers and Republic in the treaty they signed?"

"They did," Anakin nodded. "But they still prefer to keep to themselves on their ancestral lands. They have their own way of doing things and they don't want to become corrupted by the outside world, even though they are willing to accept necessities when it's unavoidable. They like keeping to themselves. It is simply part of who they are."

"Oh."

Tristan thought silently for awhile. It seemed strange to him that the nomads would be so distrusting of outsiders after all the time that had passed since Anakin and his father's mission to Ansion. To not accept medical supplies during an outbreak of a potentially fatal illness unless delivered by Anakin himself was most confusing of all. How could anyone let their people suffer for an extended period of time?

"Master, do you think there will be any trouble?"

Anakin had told him of the thwarted kidnapping by the Qulun clan and while he was confident he could handle any attack that came his way, he wasn't eager for one. It had taken many years, lots of experience and the birth of his own children, but Anakin had tired of battle. He much preferred the simple negotiations Obi-Wan had so favored during their partnership.

"I don't think so," Anakin replied softly. "After the treaty was signed and the war ended, relations among the nomads and city dwellers have been peaceful. Everyone other than the nomads have already received medical treatment from the Republic officials so there's no need for worry."

"I sense a but in there," Tristan sighed.

"But we'll be on guard for whatever comes our way."

He smiled reassuringly as the alarm signaling they were coming out of hyperspace sounded.

/

"You okay, Tris?" Anakin called as he watched the young man struggle to keep from falling off the Suubatar.

"Oh, just fine, Master," he quipped sarcastically.

Tristan gritted his teeth, praying to the gods he wouldn't fall off this strange creature they were forced to ride.

"Why do the nomads have to live in the middle of nowhere anyway," he grunted as he nearly slid off the saddle.

"Lean back, it'll be easier," Anakin laughed, remembering his own near fall and Obi-Wan's amusement.

Tristan shot him a look of disbelief. Perhaps Anakin's old age was finally getting to him.

"How's that going to help?" he whined. "It'll just make me fall quicker."

"Trust me."

Tristan leaned back into the viann, sighing with annoyance. The change was immediate. Anakin was right – it was easier. He couldn't see the terrain very well, but he no longer had to hold on to the reins for dear life.

_I'll probably never live this down,_ he groaned inwardly as he settled back and began to enjoy the ride.

/

They arrived at the Borokii encampment late in the afternoon and waited at a respectful distance while three Borokii clansmen rode out to greet them. Tristan gaped in wonderment at the size of the portable buildings, housing everything from residences to commercial enterprises to industrial.

"Welcome, Master Anakin," the largest of the clansmen greeted.

"Bayaar," Anakin bowed respectfully.

"You remember?" Bayaar grinned broadly. "I am honored. I see you have brought a guest?"

He eyed Tristan suspiciously.

"This is my Padawan Learner, Tristan," Anakin introduced, deciding quickly that he would not reveal Tristan's surname. "He is here to help administer the medicine. We can get it done faster with the two…"

"No," Bayaar interrupted harshly. "The Council of Elders has decided we will administer the medicine ourselves. You will hand over the medicine and leave."

Tristan blinked at him in surprise. "But you don't know…"

Anakin placed a warning hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"I don't believe that is wise," Anakin replied gently. "The medicine must be administered very carefully to avoid an overdose and other adverse effects. May I address the Council to present my concerns?"

Bayaar shook his head. "They're decision is final. I am sorry Master Anakin. You have earned mine and my people's trust but the Council demands tradition above all else and it is not our tradition to allow off-worlders to treat our illnesses."

Anakin nodded. "If you wish. We will unload the supplies and…"

"Master!" Tristan flared, his blue-gray eyes blazing. "They'll…"

"Tristan," Anakin said a tad bit harshly, giving him a stern look. "Help me unload the medicine from the Suubatars."

Tristan obeyed silently, fuming inside. They quickly and easily unloaded the medicine and placed it on the ground in front of Bayaar.

_Why didn't Anakin insist on administering the medicine,_ Tristan wondered to himself. Without their help, the Borokii were very likely to injure or kill their own people.

"Thank you, Master Anakin, for respecting our wishes."

Bayaar bowed as Anakin and Tristan mounted the Suubatars and prepared to leave.

"You are most welcome," Anakin replied sadly.

"If you need any help…," his words trailed off. He knew full well the Council would not be requesting any further help. Bayaar nodded as they turned to leave.

"Why didn't you force the Borokii to let us help them, Master?" Tristan asked when they were safely out of earshot. "They don't know what they're doing and they're going to do more harm than good. Many of them are now going to die. If they had let us help, those same people would live."

"I know," Anakin sighed deeply. "Sometimes things happen that we just can't control, Tris. We're here to help but we can only help those that want our assistance and Bayaar was quite clear the Council of elders didn't want anymore of our help."

Anakin studied the sad expression on Tristan's face. "With the medicine we brought, they'll save some."

"I suppose. I still feel like we should have done more," Tristan said softly. "So many of them will die for no good reason."

"The Force is a formidable ally in any situation," Anakin replied. "But so is the heart and in my heart and yours, if you examine it closely, you know it would have done more harm than good to force our way into the encampment. Always let your heart guide you and you won't step wrong."

Tristan smiled. Trusting his heart wasn't as easy at sixteen as it had been at ten. Life and growing up had jaded Tristan's perceptions just enough that he had learned that decisions needed to be based on fact and not on emotion. Most of the time, he even managed to do it that way. Most of the time.

"I'll try."

Anakin patted his back. "Do or…"

Tristan's laugh was infectious. "…do not, yeah, I know. I can't promise anything Master, but…"

"I know you'll do you best."

The two shared a smile and continued their journey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

/

Arik Skywalker, now a spirited and mischievous eight year-old boy, fidgeted anxiously in his seat as Master Plo Koon brought the class to a close.

_Can't he do anything quickly,_ he thought with a sigh.

It was exceedingly rare for any class to end on time let alone early and now due to an unexpected emergency of some sort, Master Koon was ending his class an hour early.

_That gives me plenty of time to run my errand and get back to the Temple in time to surprise Dad and Luke,_ Arik thought gleefully.

"I'm sure you will all find _suitable_ ways to spend your free time," Koon added sternly as he dismissed the class. Few students noticed that his eyes had remained focused on young Arik Skywalker as he'd said the words.

"Yes, Master Koon," the initiates replied in perfect unison as they headed for the door.

Arik shot out of his seat and was the first one out the door before he realized he needed to be less conspicuous if he were to sneak out of the Temple without anyone noticing. He slowed down his exit, trailing after a group of young boys on their way to the dining hall for a quick snack.

As the other boys rounded the corner, Arik halted. He looked back and forth several times, his blue eyes taking in the sight of some Jedi knights milling about the area. He concluded quickly that none of them were paying attention to him, so he took a deep breath and drew his shields up as tightly as he could, hoping to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Then he made his escape, right through the front entrance of the Temple.

/

Tristan was walking quietly through the near empty corridors on his way to Master Windu's Advanced Jedi History class, in no particular hurry to get there. He enjoyed history well enough but Mace Windu had a way of making the most fascinating subject unbelievably boring. Master Anakin's tips from six years ago helped tremendously but Tristan still struggled.

He sighed as he rounded the corner, just in time to watch Arik bolt out of the Temple.

_What's he doing now?_ Tristan thought, frozen in shock.

Arik was supposed to be in class, not exploring Coruscant. He had always known that Arik was an adventurous boy, but seeing him fleeing the Temple on his own was the first sign that Arik Skywalker was fearless and lacked common sense.

"Better watch after him so he doesn't get hurt," Tristan whispered to himself, hurrying after Arik and pushing aside all thoughts of the trouble he was going to be in for skipping another one of Master Windu's classes.

Tristan followed Arik for hundreds of meters as he traveled further and further down the ramps to the lowest levels of Coruscant.

"How uncivilized," Tristan muttered, frowning in distaste at the increasingly dilapidated surroundings. Even though he was only sixteen, Tristan had developed a strong dislike for anything that wasn't clean and orderly, even people.

As he walked, he caught sight of buildings that seemed near collapse and the people that found shelter beneath their shadows because they had no place to live. He struggled mightily to keep the glare of disapproval off of his face as he meandered past some of those people while still following Arik.

"Master Anakin is not going to like this," he sighed as he followed Arik into a junkyard.

/

_Finally!_ Arik thought gleefully as he raced into the Sudime Junkyard his father had been bragging about for years. There were various junkyards located throughout Coruscant, but the Sudime Junkyard on the lowest level was the best. Anakin had told tale after tale of the treasures he'd managed to find buried in the most unlikely places and now Arik was finally going to get the opportunity to dig for his own special treasure.

But it wasn't just any treasure Arik was after. He wanted to find a circuit board for a speeder he was helping Luke and Anakin rebuild. They would soon be to the point where the circuit board would be needed to proceed with the rebuild.

Arik and Luke had both inherited Anakin's aptitude and love for everything mechanical but while Luke could tinker on anything for hours, while Arik craved variety and became and frustrated if he couldn't get the job done quickly. In that respect, he lacked the patience and persistence of his elder brother.

Anakin had been promising Arik he'd bring him down to the junkyard for weeks to look for the circuit board, but an opportunity never seemed to present itself. So while sitting in class, the idea to travel to the junkyard alone had struck him. Now, he was there and he was certain that he would be able to surprise his father and brother.

He paused for a moment, his eyes widening with excitement at the stacks upon stacks of junk. It was a scavengers paradise, and at that moment, Arik Skywalker wasn't a Jedi-in-training, he was a scavenger.

_This is where the fun begins,_ he grinned inwardly, heading towards the nearest pile and beginning his search.

/

Tristan stepped inside the junkyard being careful to stay in the shadows, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the smells assaulting him.

_What a lovely smell you've discovered, Arik,_ he thought, flicking a speck of dirt off his tunic.

He looked around at the enormous piles of trash and shook his head. _What could he possibly be looking for here?_

Tristan hurriedly ducked behind a pile of metal as a frustrated and disheveled Arik stood, hands on his hips, scanning the various other scrap piles. He watched, perplexed, as Arik shifted from one foot to another for several long moments, his eyes simply peering into the massive piles of scrap.

"Yes!" Arik cried in excitement running to a pile in the center of the junkyard.

"What the…" Tristan gasped, frozen and watching in horror as the eight year-old attempted to leap onto a small ledge about four and a half meters from the ground.

Arik leapt, landing precariously in the ledge and tottering dangerously as he struggled to maintain his balance.

Tristan had felt the boy pull the Force to him just before his leap. It swirled around him, just as it did around every Skywalker, but immediately Tristan knew that Arik had neither the skill nor the experience to execute such a maneuver on such unstable terrain.

"Arik!" Tristan screamed as the boy fell backwards, scrapping his face and body against the metal edges of the junk as he fell from his perch.

Tristan ran quickly towards the falling boy, reaching out and catching Arik just before he hit the scrap pile. He fell to his knees and held the shaking boy tightly for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently after a moment, his breath returning and his heartbeat slowing down.

Arik blinked disbelievingly at Tristan for a split second before becoming aware of the pain in his head. Blood ran down his face from a large gash on his forehead. Arik touched his small hand to the wound, starring in shock at the blood he saw on his hand. His fearlessness gone, the child burst into tears.

"Shh," Tristan soothed. "It's all right, Arik. You're gonna be fine."

He stretched the sleeve of his tunic and held it to the cut. Arik continued to sob even as Tristan moved his hand from the cut and reached into the utility belt around his waist. He pulled out a few supplies and easily finished wiping clean the cut and putting a bacta patch over it.

"We need to get you to the healers," he announced, wiping the remnants of Arik's tears. "This is good enough for now, but you'll need some meds to prevent infection."

"I…can...can't…leave…yet," Arik gasped. "I...need…the circuit board."

"Huh?" Tristan looked up to the area at which Arik was pointing.

Sure enough there was a slightly battered circuit board sticking up from the rubble.

"You've got to be kidding," he breathed, recoiling at the thought of the filth surrounding the circuit board.

"I…I need it!" Arik wailed. "It's a surprise…for Dad."

"Okay, okay," Tristan murmured, squeezing Arik's shoulders. "I'll get it for you if you stop crying."

Arik nodded and wiped his tears. "Thank you, Tris," Arik smiled.

"You'll owe me one," Tristan added, getting to his feet and trying not to wince at the dirt covering his trousers.

_These are going straight into the garbage chute,_ he vowed, leaping to the top of the pile and retrieving the circuit board for the boy.

/

Arik was resting comfortably in the Healers Ward, Tristan by his side when Anakin burst into the room.

"Arik," he said upon seeing his son. He scanned him from head to foot before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Are you all right?" he demanded and ruffled Arik's hair as the boy nodded. "What happened?"

Arik swallowed uncertainly. For all of his adventures, he'd never gotten into trouble before, but he had the sinking feeling that once he revealed his story to his father, that would change. But, Skywalkers were brave, so he took a deep breath and began explaining.

"I…went to the Sudime Junkyard," he admitted, hanging his head.

"You what?" Anakin cried, his eyes narrowing. "You were supposed to be in class."

"Master Koon had an emergency," Arik replied. "And I wanted to get the circuit board we needed and…"

"Arik, you know better than to go the junkyard by yourself…"

"I took him, Master," Tristan suddenly interrupted.

Anakin whirled around to face his teenage apprentice.

"What?"

Tristan ignored Arik's stunned expression. "I took him, Master. He wanted to surprise you with the circuit board, so I volunteered to take him."

He handed the battered circuit board to Anakin, eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

Anakin took the board, waiting silently for Tristan to continue.

"Well, I appreciate that you wanted to surprise me but…" his voice trailed off. "You both know better than to pull a stunt like this. Both of you could have been seriously injured. You're both lucky that all Arik ended up with is a cut."

"I'm sorry Dad."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Your mother and I will discuss your punishment when we get home," Anakin said, kissing Arik's forehead. "I'm glad that you're all right. I love you."

He then turned to face Tristan. "Master Windu and I will discuss your punishment."

Tristan nodded solemnly. "Yes, Master."

Anakin nodded before placing a gentle hand on Tristan's shoulder. The young man looked up and their eyes met.

"I'm glad that _you're_ all right as well," Anakin said softly. "Not my blood…"

Tristan smiled. "…but my son just the same."

Like he had done with Arik, he leaned forward and placed a fatherly kiss on Tristan's forehead as well.

With that Anakin turned and left the room.

A few moments went by before Arik turned to Tristan and frowned. "Why'd you cover for me?"

Tristan hopped down from the bio-bed and placed his hand on Arik's back, guiding the boy from the room. They left the Healer's Ward together and were in the hallway before Tristan answered.

"Not my blood…" he trailed off.

Arik grinned. "…but my brother just the same."

The stepped into a turbolift and Tristan hugged the smaller child to him and ruffled his hair. "Brothers cover for one another. That's why I did it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, little brother."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**/**

**Two Years Later**

**/**

Yoda sat quietly in his chambers, deep in meditation. Many changes had come to the Jedi Order in the thirteen years since the defeat of the last of the Sith and while Yoda could see the need for change and agreed with them so far, he was deeply troubled by the increasing demands for even more change.

The allowance of parental involvement in all aspects of the Initiate's training had gone smoothly at first. Many of the parents were so enthralled with the Jedi, they made little if any request for change and trusted the teachers with whatever they wanted to do.

Now, however, more and more parents were demanding changes in how their children were trained, what they were being trained in and which path they would ultimately follow as Jedi. Yoda respected the parent's input but he was firm in his decree that the Jedi Council have the final word on training issues.

He frowned, settling deeper and deeper into the Force, seeking guidance and wisdom. As Grand Master of the Jedi Order, he was still respected enough that his word was enough to keep tempers under control. While the parents yielded to his final decision on matters, he could sense the growing resentment. He knew that things could spiral out of control quickly.

Yoda knew he would not be around forever and thus far, there was no one in the Jedi Order known and respected enough to take his place as the final authority on all matters. That was cause for great concern and would mean a complete restructuring of how the Order was run.

He reached deeper into the Force, feeling it settling comfortably around him as a series of visions began to flash through his mind. Yoda saw himself coaching young Luke Skywalker in lightsaber techniques, battle katas and shielding.

He saw himself teaching an eager Luke the traditions of the Order as well as tips on incorporating change while holding on to the basic principles of the Jedi.

Yoda's eyes snapped open. The Force had made its will clear to him, as he knew it would. He was to become Luke Skywalker's Master.

/

Master Sarela Lerann finished her duties in the Archives, bade Jocasta Nu good evening and made her way to Yoda's quarters hoping the diminutive Master would be free to speak with her.

Sarela had become Jocasta Nu's assistant sixteen years ago after the Battle of Geonosis had left her legs badly injured. While she was still able to walk, the Pydyrian suffered from terrible pain if she stood for long periods of time and was no longer able to go out on missions.

While she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was secretly relieved she was now able to spend all of her time at the Temple. Sarela was never much of a warrior and the Battle of Geonosis had not only left her physically injured, but emotionally scarred, shaken and unsure she would ever be able to do battle again. She was much more comfortable researching, cataloging and helping to train the Jedi going out on missions in different customs and diplomacy than actually completing a mission herself.

She was quite content to spend the rest of her days with her current duties, however, in the last few months; she felt the urgent whisper of the Force prompting her down a slightly different path.

Yoda greeted Sarela warmly, welcoming her into his quarters. He prepared a fresh pot of his special Geillian tea while she sat silently on a rounded pod chair, her face lined with concern.

"A problem you have?" he asked softly, pouring her a cup of tea.

"I'm not sure," she admitted taking a sip of the tea while Yoda poured himself a cup and settled into his chair. "I'm troubled, Master."

Yoda gazed at her compassionately as she attempted a slight smile.

"I love my duties in the archive," she began. "But lately, I've felt this…this…compelling urge to do more."

"Hmmm…" Yoda rubbed his chin. "When the Force speaks to us, listen we must."

Sarela nodded. "I know Master, but…but this doesn't make any sense to me."

Yoda chuckled softly. "The ways of the Force, we do not always understand but guide us in the right direction, it always will."

Sarela snorted. "I can't believe the Force would be advising me to..." she stopped suddenly, a flush creeping across her cheeks.

"Take a Padawan Learner," Yoda finished.

Sarela's head snapped up in shock. "How...how did you know?"

"The same direction I have been given," he replied. "No more sense to me does it make than to you it does."

"At least you can physically train," Sarela said sadly. "I can barely walk."

She slapped at her legs in frustration. "I can't take a Padawan! I must be interpreting the Force wrong!"

Yoda stood from his chair and hobbled over to Sarela. "Much to learn a Padawan has from you," he assured her patting her arm gently.

"But Master…"

"No!" he snapped squeezing her hand. "Understand the why we must not, but do the will of the Force we will."

"I will," Sarela sighed softly. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Master."

Yoda smiled compassionately at her. "A bother you are not. Now, someone in mind have you?"

Sarela nodded, meeting his gaze. "Yes, Master. Leia Skywalker."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

/

Anakin slowly entered the Council Chambers and settled into his chair, forcing himself to run through a few calming exercises to settle his anxious nerves. Today's council meeting was no ordinary one for him. It was the day Luke and Leia would be selected as Padawan Learners.

He grinned, reflecting on their birth, their first steps, their first words, and the first time they held their miniature lightsabers. How had this day arrived so fast? It seemed to him that it had been just days before that he held them both in his arms on Naboo.

"How are you holding up?"

Anakin opened his eyes to find Garen Muln smiling sympathetically at him.

"I'm all right," he sighed, running his hand through his long hair as Yoda hobbled into the room.

Garen took his seat next to Anakin's chuckling softly.

"I think," Anakin added as the meeting was called to order.

The meeting progressed smoothly as the Council approved of the requested pairings. Since anyone wishing to take a Padawan meditated on it for weeks or months, requests were rarely turned down.

"Two requests we have left," Yoda finally announced, much to Anakin's relief.

"Master Sarela Lerann has requested Leia Skywalker as her Padawan, and young Leia, agreed she has."

Anakin's eyes widened in shock as the rest of the Council muttered their surprise. While he respected Master Lerann, Anakin was concerned about her limited abilities and he wanted Leia to have a suitable mentor.

"Master Lerann?" Garen finally asked, turning to Yoda in confusion. "Are you certain, Master?"

Yoda held up his hand to quiet the whisperings. "The will of the Force I feel this is."

He gazed at Anakin firmly.

"No ordinary Jedi Leia Skywalker will be," he said. "Special training she will need."

Anakin sat back in his chair, startled by Yoda's words.

"What?" he gasped. "Leia is strong in the Force. I've felt it. Master, I think…"

"Strong in the Force she is," Yoda confirmed, nodding his head. "But suited for the life of a typical Jedi she is not."

Anakin swallowed his rising anger. What was Yoda talking about? His daughter was every bit as suited to the life of a Jedi as anyone else.

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin demanded.

Mace Windu leaned forward in his seat. "You must have noticed her reluctance to participate in combat training and saber techniques. She's not a typical child, Anakin. Her talents lie along another path."

"I...I..." Anakin frowned. "She's still a young girl. I'm sure she'll grow to…"

"No," Yoda declared simply. "Force training on her we must not. Her own path Leia must choose."

Anakin sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping. "So you're going to sentence her to a life in the archives?" he said bitterly.

"Said that, I did not!" Yoda snapped, tapping his gimmer stick on the floor to emphasize his point.

"Train Leia in history, diplomacy, and various customs Sarela Lerann will," he paused waiting for Anakin to meet his gaze. "Train Leia in defense and shielding, Master Barriss Offee will. Accompany Master Offee on diplomatic missions Leia will."

Anakin's mouth dropped open in shock. Leia was to have two masters. That was unheard of.

"I…I'm…thank you, Master," he breathed, truly grateful Leia would experience missions away from the Temple.

"Requesting to train Luke Skywalker, I am," Yoda declared a moment later sending a shockwave reverberating throughout the chamber.

"At your age?!" Anakin blurted before anyone recovered from the shock.

Yoda's eyes narrowed.

Anakin bit his lip, regretting his words. "Uh…I…I…mean…uh…"

"For eight-hundred years have I trained Jedi," Yoda replied in an even tone. "My own council I will keep on when age limits a Jedi."

"Master, are you sure you want to do this on top of all your other duties?" Mace asked cautiously.

"Meditated on this I have," Yoda said simply. "A special destiny young Skywalker has. Teach him I must. On missions he will accompany whichever Master needs assistance."

Anakin sat quietly, his mind reeling. First Leia receives two Masters and now Luke would be trained by many more than that.

"What sort of destiny?" Kit Fisto inquired.

"Uncertain that is," Yoda admitted. "Always in motion is the future. Follow the guidance of the Force we must."

He gazed at each of the Masters before him. "Vote on this we shall."

Anakin was scarcely aware of the rest of the meeting. He voted along with the rest of the Council to approve Yoda's request. He didn't understand why his children were chosen for special training, but he knew better than to question the will of the Force.

/

"Still okay?" Garen asked as he and Anakin were leaving the Council chamber.

Anakin took a deep breath and shook his head. "This is all so strange, Garen. I don't…I don't know what to think. I wish Obi-Wan…"

Garen rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You wish he was here."

"Yeah," he admitted softly. "I thought I'd finally been able to let him go. I thought I'd grown up enough to not need him anymore. I have three children of my own, plus Tristan, and some days I feel like that young, scared, impressionable nine-year old and all I want is Obi-Wan to tell me it'll all be okay."

Garen nodded sadly. "I wish he was here too. My reasons may be different from yours, but I miss him just as much."

Anakin felt better just knowing he wasn't the only one missing Obi-Wan.

"Well, maybe the answers as to why my children are different will come to me in my meditations."

"Good luck with that," Garen said. "I'll see you later."

Anakin watched his friend was away before turning and heading off in the opposite direction.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

/

Luke shifted his weight from foot to foot, carefully studying the movements of his opponent, Tuc Ilesar, as he waited for the next series of attacks.

Yoda stood a few feet away from the training area, his eyes darting between both young boys, his mind open to the Force.

Tuc lurched forward with an onslaught of strikes. Luke blocked each blow, but was driven backwards by the taller boy in the process.

He tightened his grip on his lightsaber, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as his frustration grew as he remained unable to get the upper hand. Tuc, sensing victory was close, increased the speed of his attack as Yoda stepped forward, a look of concern on his face.

Luke took one step back, ducked and quickly turned catching Tuc off guard. Using the Force, he somersaulted over Tuc's head. Tuc had barely turned around when Luke began his assault of slashes that quickly knocked Tuc's lightsaber from his hands.

Luke stood triumphantly over his opponent, a slight smirk gracing his features.

"Enough!" Yoda shouted, taping his gimer stick forcefully.

"Master?" Luke questioned as he turned to Yoda in surprise.

Tuc shakily got to his feet, collecting his lightsaber; no small amount of fear reflected in his dark eyes.

"Good match," he mumbled, bowing gracefully.

"To your quarters return, Tuc," Yoda said, smiling compassionately at the young boy. "Performed well you did."

"Thank you, Master," Tuc bowed and quickly left the room.

"Master, why did you stop the match?" Luke asked, dropping to one knee so as to be more level with his diminutive mentor. "I won."

Yoda sighed, shaking his head. "Drew upon your frustration to make your attack more powerful you did. Teach you that did I?"

"No, but what difference does that make? I won!"

"Anger, frustration, fear; the dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow; quick to join in a fight they are. Beware of them!" Yoda instructed as he leaned forward, starring forcefully into Luke's eyes. "For the power they bring, a heavy price is paid."

"Price?" Luke frowned. "What do you mean, Master?"

"The dark side beckons," Yoda warned. "Once down the dark path you start, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you it will."

"Is the dark side stronger?" the boy wondered out loud.

"No," Yoda was quick to answer. "Easier, quicker, more seductive it is."

Luke swallowed and nodded. "Dad told me about how close he came…"

Yoda nodded, patting his arm gently. "Remembered his training your father did. A strong, powerful Jedi is your father. The Force is his ally."

"Master, how will I know the good side from the bad?"

"You will know," Yoda replied. "When at peace you are; calm, passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge, wisdom; never for attack."

"I'm sorry, Master," Luke whispered brokenly, hanging his head. He realized his mistake and his shoulders slumped under the weight of his failure.

Yoda reached out and lifted Luke's chin with one pointed finger. "If remember your training and Anakin's experience, resist the dark side you will, young Skywalker."

/

"Leia, I'm afraid I'm running a bit behind this afternoon," Sarela Lerann greeted as Leia arrived at the archives. "Would you mind helping me by filing the reports from Adari? We can begin our studies afterwards."

"Of course, Master," Leia said as she picked up the datapads and scanned the contents as she quickly put them in order. When she reached the third datapad, she gasped in horror at what she read.

"Hundreds die every day while thousands are left starving as authorities struggle to find a solution to environmental problems prohibiting the growth and harvesting of crops," she read softly to herself.

"Master!" Leia gasped and dropped the remaining datapads and raced to Sarela's side.

"My goodness, what is it, Leia?" Sarela turned to her in surprise.

"What are we doing to help?" Leia asked, handing her bewildered Master the datapad. "It doesn't say anything about how the Republic or the Jedi are helping?"

Sarela glanced at the report and sighed. "That's because we aren't providing any help at the moment."

"What!"

"Leia Skywalker, lower your tone!" Sarela admonished.

"Sorry, Master," Leia flushed. "Why aren't we helping?"

"Because the authorities on Adari haven't asked for it," Sarela replied sadly. "Until they do, we cannot interfere."

"So we just sit back while people are suffering and dying?" Leia questioned softly, tears gathering in her dark eyes.

Sarela studied the heartache in Leia's eyes. She could see as well as sense the desire to help within their depths and her heart broke at the turmoil the girl felt for being unable to provide that help.

"We can't force the Adarians to accept our help," she explained gently. "Chancellor Organa has pledged whatever aide they need but so far his offer of assistance has been refused. They are a prideful and independent people who would sooner die than accept help."

"But we can't just sit back and do nothing," Leia cried.

"What do you think we should do?" Sarela asked.

Leia thought silently for a moment.

"We could sneak in," she suggested, a smile beginning to form on her face. "And give the people food and medicine if they need it without the Adari government knowing."

"If only it were that easy," Sarela replied.

"We're Jedi, we could do it!" Leia insisted.

"For one thing," Sarela began, "There is no way for us to _sneak_ one ship, let alone several hundred onto Adari without the government finding out."

Leia sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"And for another," Sarela continued, lifting Leia's chin to meet her compassionate gaze. "Neither the Republic nor the Jedi can override any government's direct wishes simply because we don't like them."

"But the people are dying," Leia protested weakly. "It just isn't right."

"I know," Sarela admitted. "But imagine for a moment if the Republic were to suddenly go around the galaxy imposing our will on unsuspecting peoples and their governments against their express wishes to the contrary. This Republic is a democracy, Leia, not a dictatorship."

"What if it's better for them, taking our help whether they like it or not? They should just understand that we're right and they need to do what we tell them. We have the power to do that."

Sarela tightened her grip on Leia's shoulder, her mind flashing back seventeen years ago when Chancellor Palpatine made that same argument to justify his actions during the Clone Wars. He wanted everyone to bow down to his will because he believed it was right and thought everyone else should believe it as well.

"Leia, it's wrong for one person, or even a group of people like the Jedi or the Senate to decide what's in the best interests of another person or another group of people against their will," she finally answered. "We learned that under Chancellor Palpatine. He wanted to Emperor, to control the masses. Is that what you want?"

Leia shuddered, remembering the stories her parents told her and her brothers about how close Palpatine had come to ruling the entire galaxy with an iron first, imposing his rule on billions of galactic citizens, against their will.

"I understand," she whispered softly.

Sarela hugged her tightly. "Leia, you're so young right now that you see life in black and white. It's a gift which children have, being able to see right and wrong and nothing that lies in between. Unfortunately, as you grow older and learn more about life, both inside and outside the context of being a Jedi Knight, you're going to see terrible injustices and tragedies throughout the galaxy. Unfortunately, you're going to discover that life is not lived in black and white, but most often in varying shades of gray, even for the Jedi, keepers of peace and justice that we are."

The tears that filled her eyes earlier fell then as she listened to the words of her wise mentor.

"Adari is one such tragedy and injustice," Sarela explained gently. "The government is willing to let its people starve or worse to preserve its pride and independence. We cannot change that. We've offered help and it has been refused. So, we move on to the next world whose people _will_ accept our help when we offer it. As Jedi, that is what we do. We help when and where we can. That is all we can do."

Leia nodded and wiped away her tears. "I just wish…"

Sarela smiled. "…that you could help. I know, child, I know."

The two finished filing the reports before they delved into Leia's training. She'd already learned a valuable lesson that day, one which Sarela had hoped would not come so soon. She'd wished the girl could have managed a few more years of seeing in black and white before the Force manifested the gray areas in her life.

"By the will of the Force, we go," she whispered to herself as she set Leia to her lessons.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

/

**Two Years Later **

/

Padme, whose official title was Senate Liaison to the Chancellor, was working quietly when her desktop intercom chirped.

"Yes?"

"Senator Jade has arrived for your appointment," the crisp voice of Padme's receptionist announced efficiently.

"Show him in, Danara," Padme said as she rose from her desk, moving to the center of her small office to greet her guest. A moment later, the door opened and a tall, stately man around her age entered behind her receptionist.

"Mrs. Skywalker, a pleasure," the Senator shook her hand firmly. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice."

The receptionist discreetly slipped from the room closing the door behind her.

"Senator Jade," Padme greeted leading him to her small reception area consisting of several comfortable chairs surrounding an oblong table.

"Please, I insist that you call me Darex," he replied with a pleasant smile as he took his seat.

"Darex," Padme repeated. "And you may call me Padme. Mrs. Skywalker makes me feel rather old. Would you like some caf? I have a fresh pot…"

"No, no, thank you," he interrupted, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I need to get right down to business."

He sighed heavily. "What do you know of the planet Arkania and her people?"

"The basics," Padme nodded, her brows furrowing. "They pride themselves of being the leaders in many advanced forms of technology. Arkania boasts the two leading scientists in the galaxy where cyborg creation and micro-circuitry are concerned. They rarely travel off planet and only invite on planet those to whom they wish to peddle their technology."

"And generally speaking, the only time they are in the news is when a new technological advance of theirs in unveiled," Darex added. "Therefore, it will come as a surprise to you that a mysterious illness has spread across the planet and killed twenty percent of the population, including Supreme Governor Jabril. The story ran on the HoloNet News nearly one hour ago."

Padme's mouth dropped open.

"What?" she gasped. "But that's impossible! The Chancellor would have been contacted immediately, before it hit the news programs."

"The Chancellor _should_ have been contacted," Darex corrected. "But the Arkanians wish to deal with this matter privately."

"Privately?" Padme choked. "How are they supposed to deal with the death of their governor, who also serves this Republic as Arkania's senator, privately?"

"Well, the citizens are aware," Darex explained. "In fact they will be having elections in a few days to name a new governor."

"I guess the Republic wasn't supposed to notice a different Governor of Arkania," Padme responded sarcastically. "Do the citizens of Arkania also assume that whomever they elect as governor will also take over Jabril's place as Galactic Senator of Arkania?"

"I assume they would have mentioned the change in representation before the new Senate session opened," Darex chuckled. "As for them assuming that their new governor will also be there new senator, I cannot answer. I have no idea. Truthfully, I would assume so. The position has been a dual one on their planet for centuries. The Senate has allowed it because it hasn't caused any problems."

Padme huffed, clearly displeased with that sentiment. "Perhaps now it has become a problem."

"At any rate, this situation is why I'm here," he added soberly. "The Arkanians have been devastated by the rapid spread of this illness and they have contacted the Republic with a request that medical supplies, food and water be delivered as soon as possible."

Padme nodded as she looked at Darex, the chairman of the Republic Emergency Management Committee. "That seems a reasonable request."

"They want their supplies delivered by the Jedi," he then revealed.

"The Jedi?" Padme ventured as she sat back in her chair. "Why the Jedi? The Republic has thousands of volunteers who provide delivery and distribution of emergency supplies wherever they are needed."

"Yes, I know," Darex sighed. "But the Arkanian's are afraid of their technological secrets being stolen and they trust only the Jedi. In fact, one of their requests is that Master Yoda himself be present to oversee the team of Jedi he sends. It seems he has good relations with the Arkanians."

"They don't want much, do they?" Padme snorted.

"I'm a bit confused," she confessed gazing into Darex's clear green eyes. "If the Arkanian's are so insistent on the Jedi providing the relief, why are you here meeting with me? Why not go directly to the Jedi?"

"While the Arkanian's have no respect for the Republic's policies, I do," Darex replied simply. "As protocol dictates, all requests for relief aide are to be put before the Chancellor first. I felt it appropriate to come to you as a means of getting the Arkanians request to him before going to the Jedi."

Padme nodded. She understood his cautious approach to this situation. "Have you had dealings with the Jedi?"

"Yes, my daughter is a Padawan Learner at the Temple," Darex confessed. "You may have met her. She's good friends with your children, especially your son Luke."

"Mara! Mara is your daughter!" Padme exclaimed. "I should have guessed. She looks just like you."

"Thank you," Darex breathed, flushing slightly. "She is the light of my life."

"I'm sorry we haven't met sooner," Padme said with a sigh. "I try to get to the Temple as often as I can, but more and more I find my duties limiting my time with them to evening meals."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize," Darex laughed. "My schedule is the much the same. Thankfully I have been able to attend the major achievements in Mara's life and she has been very understanding and supportive."

"She's an amazing young woman," Padme replied. "I've met her several times and my children enjoy spending time with her."

"She is," Darex smiled wistfully. "I'm very lucky to have her for a daughter."

He paused before clearing his throat. "I was wondering if you could help arrange a private meeting with Master Yoda for me."

Padme blinked in surprise. "You don't need me for that. As the parent of a Padawan you have the right…"

"This needs to be completely private and off the record," Darex interrupted with a wave of his hand. "I cannot risk making an appointment. I'd like to keep this from the Arkanians until I have an answer from the Temple. If I go through official channels to make the meeting request, the Arkanian government will be aware of it and realize I came to the chancellor before the Jedi. I thought your husband, being on the High Council, could set something up."

"I'm sure he could, and I'll make certain Bail is aware of the situation as well."

"I appreciate it," Darex replied rising to his feet. "I'm sorry but I must be going for another appointment."

"I'll contact you as soon as…"

Darex shook his head.

"I would prefer it if you could send the information home with Mara. We have dinner every evening," he explained. "It would be more discreet that way."

"Of course," Padme rose, walking him to the door.

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy," Darex said softly. "I just want to make sure we can provide the Arkanians with the relief they need, no matter how outrageous their terms. I don't want to get their hopes up if the Jedi refuse their…demand."

"I understand," Padme assured him. "I'll ask Anakin to set up a meeting as soon as possible."

"Thank you," he replied softly as he left her office.

/

"Highly unusual, this request is," Yoda said to Anakin as the two made their way along the dim corridors of the Temple.

Anakin, with his long hair tied back with a leather band and hanging regally down past his broad shoulders, nodded. "I agree, Master. When Padme approached me about her conversation with Senator Jade, I was shocked to say the least. The Arkanians are known to keep to themselves and deplore outside contact, but to practically demand help from the Jedi; it makes little sense, Master."

Yoda, seated on a hover chair, looked over at the tall Jedi walking beside him. "Sense something amiss, do you?"

Anakin chuckled. "Oddly enough, no I don't. I just find it odd that the Republic's usual method of relief delivery is being cast aside in favor of the Jedi. It seems to be overkill, Master."

Yoda was silent for a few moments as he considered the situation.

Anakin wrapped his arms in his cloak as he waited patiently for Yoda to make his decision.

"Help, we will," the diminutive Jedi stated.

Anakin nodded. "I'll inform Senator Jade of your decision, Master. I'm sure the Arkanians are waiting for their answer."

He bowed respectfully to Yoda before heading off to the comm room to send a message to Darex Jade.

"Humph," Yoda muttered. "Unusual indeed."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

/

Garen Muln swept into the Council chambers, his cloak swishing behind him as he walked. His ground-eating strides took him to his seat within seconds.

Anakin turned from his position looking out at the city and smiled at his closest friend. In the years since Obi-Wan's death, Garen had become a staunch and steadfast supporter and mentor.

He noticed the troubled look on Garen's face and went to sit in his own seat next to the older man.

"Anything wrong?" he asked softly.

Garen met Anakin's stare and gave him an impish grin. "No, not…wrong. I'm actually glad you're here already. There's something you should know."

Anakin's brows furrowed. "What?"

Garen grinned again. "I've spoken with Arik, and he's agreed to become my Padawan."

Anakin was stunned. He'd forgotten that Arik was now thirteen years old and ready to become a Padawan Learner.

"Wow," was all he could manage. "I…"

Garen chuckled softly. "I know. It seems like yesterday that I came to Naboo just after he was born. I can still remember how it felt to hold him then."

Anakin smiled. "The two of you have had a bond since that moment. I could sense it even then. I'm happy that he'll have you guiding him."

Garen released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank you."

Anakin slapped his friend on the back and laughed. "Let's see if you can still say that after you spend the next ten or so years putting up with his…impulsiveness."

The two men continued talking and laughing softly until Yoda and Mace Windu entered the room.

/

Anakin choked back his smile of pride as Luke and Leia were escorted into the Council chamber followed by Mara Jade, Tristan and Barriss Offee. The decision to go to Arkania had been made and he was overwhelmed his oldest two children would be included on the mission; their first major assignment off-planet.

Yoda quickly called the meeting to order and explained the situation on Arkania.

"We've put together four teams to carry out every aspect of the mission," Mace Windu continued. "Master Shaak-Ti, you and Mara Jade will oversee the delivery of supplies and make sure they are distributed to the correct areas."

Shaak-Ti and Mara gave simultaneous nods.

"Master Fisto, you and Luke Skywalker will head the convoy delivering supplies to the clans outside the Capital."

Anakin bit his lip to suppress a laugh as he felt a surge of pride flow through his son. Luke was finally getting his long desired adventure.

"Master Offee, you and Leia Skywalker will run the main distribution center in the Capital. You will hand out the supplies and oversee any medical attention the citizens need."

Barriss nodded her understanding while Leia beamed in happiness. This was exactly the kind of work she wanted to do the most. She wanted to be in a position to help people who needed it most.

"Master Skywalker," Mace turned his pointed stare to Anakin. "You and Tristan will work with the local security team patrolling the capital streets. You will assist in keeping everything orderly while the supplies are being handed out and the elections are held."

"Are you expecting trouble?" Tristan asked, his deep voice resonating throughout the room.

_Good,_ Anakin thought. _He's showing the Council he's taking the mission seriously enough to think ahead._ Perhaps, at twenty years old, he was finally starting to mature.

"No," Mace replied. "The Arkanians are a peaceful people. The security measures are just a precaution. We expect this to be a routine mission. You will need to keep in mind the Arkanians expect things to be done their way."

"Will we be reporting to them, then?" Barriss wondered.

"No," Yoda answered, shaking his head. "Go with you on this mission I will."

He paused in amusement as the rest of the Council exchanged surprised looks.

"Requested to oversee all Jedi activity I was," he explained.

Luke's head snapped up in shock.

"Master?" he took a tentative step forward. "If you're coming, why can't I stay with you?"

"Needed you are to distribute the supplies," Yoda replied softly. "Take too long it would for one to handle alone…even for a Jedi Master."

"But...but I'm your padawan," Luke said, his voice tinged with hurt. "My place is by your side."

"Need you more the citizens without food, water and medicine do," Yoda pointed out.

"Required I am to placate government officials," he paused, rolling his eyes dramatically causing several snorts of laughter. "Boring, it will be."

"What does boring have to do with me performing my duties as your padawan?" Luke argued. "Dad told me all about the boring missions you assigned to his Master and he still had to go."

Anakin squirmed in embarrassment as every eye in the chamber suddenly turned to him.

"Luke!"

Luke winced.

"Humph," Yoda grunted, tapping his gimer stick.

"Assigned to Master Fisto you have been," he continued holding up one clawed hand when Luke opened his mouth to interrupt. "Final my decision is."

"Yes Master," Luke sighed, shoulders slumped, the excitement of being sent on his first big mission suddenly diminished.

"A freighter is currently being prepared for your journey," Mace picked up. "Be prepared to leave in two hours. May the Force be with you all."

/

Luke waited a few feet from the Council chambers until the massive doors swung open and the room began to clear. He gave a quick nod to each of the Masters as they passed by him, his eyes searching the emptying room.

Anakin finally finished speaking with Yoda and stepped into the hallway, stopping abruptly when he spotted his son.

"I'm sorry about that, Dad," Luke nodded towards the council room, flashing an exact replica of his father's lopsided grin.

"Now you know why you shouldn't be so quick to speak," Anakin admonished gently, dropping his arm around Luke's shoulders. "You're fifteen years of age now, well old enough to think before you speak."

"I was just…disa…," Luke gulped,"…surprised Master Yoda is coming with us. I still don't understand why I can't stay with him."

"Son, you have to trust Yoda knows what he is doing," Anakin sighed. "He's one of the few offworlders the Arkanian's will deal with and the only one they trust."

"I know," Luke grumbled. "I just wish…"

"Trust me when I say, the last place you want to be is in a room full of politicians."

Luke glanced at his father from the corner of his eye. "You'd better not let Mom or Leia hear you say that."

"You'd better not let it slip I said that," Anakin laughed, reaching over and ruffling Luke's hair.

"Dad!" Luke protested weakly.

Anakin laughed, draping his arm across Luke's shoulders as they walked.

Neither was aware of Tristan's intense scrutiny as he followed silently behind them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

/

**Twelve Days Later**

/

Unable to sleep as his thoughts swirled in his head, Luke climbed from his bed. He cautiously palmed open the door to the sleeping quarters. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure neither his father, Tristan nor Master Fisto had been awakened by his actions, he slowly walked through the darkened hull, carefully muffling his steps as he passed Master Yoda's quarters.

_Good, I made it_, he thought as he stepped into the holding area.

"Up a little late, aren't you, Skywalker?"

Luke whirled around to find an amused Mara Jade smiling at him. He shrugged as a slight flush began to creep across his cheeks.

"Did I wake you?" he whispered, peeking over her shoulder to the women's quarters.

"No," Mara shook her head, settling into a well-worn chair, tucking her legs beneath her. "I never sleep much on the way to a new mission. I need the extra time to prepare for every possible variable that could happen."

"Are you expecting trouble?" Luke frowned, sitting across from her. "The Council is expecting this to be a routine mission. Master Yoda even said it would be boring."

"He said _his_ part would be boring," Mara corrected. "And no, I'm not expecting anything. I just like to be prepared for everything."

Luke nodded, studying her silently for a few moments, his young eyes drinking in the beauty of her flaming red hair and her perfectly sculpted face. "Are you nervous at all?"

He studied the floor as he waited for her answer. Ordinarily, he wouldn't dream of asking another Jedi such a question, especially a female Jedi but he and Mara had a special friendship and he knew she would understand his feelings and not think less of him for them.

"Not nervous," Mara replied, her brows furrowed in thought. "Just cautious, I suppose. I just think that something seems out of place with the Arkanian's demands. Their security could protect their precious microcircuitry and cyborging technology from the mercenaries the Republic has. Why bring in Jedi?"

"Maybe they are too run down from the illness," Luke offered. "And they trust Master Yoda."

"But not the rest of us," Mara pointed out. "Why? I mean, they've requested help and now seem loathe to trust any of us. Does that make any sense to you, Skywalker?"

Luke shrugged, unable to come up with a response to that question and statement.

"That's why I'm preparing for what may come," she concluded.

"How do you prepare for the unexpected, which may or may not happen?" Luke wondered aloud.

"You start by getting an adequate night's sleep."

Luke and Mara jumped, turning to find a disheveled Anakin standing at the entrance to the hold, hands on his hips.

"Master Skywalker!"

"Dad!"

They rose guiltily from their chairs.

"Good night, Master Skywalker," Mara beat a hasty retreat, stopping briefly to place a kiss on Luke's cheek.

Anakin didn't miss the kiss his son had just received and it caused him to release a big sigh. He hadn't been looking forward to this stage of parenthood.

"Did we wake you?" Luke asked sheepishly, blushing deeply as he followed Anakin back to their quarters.

"No," Anakin yawned. "I can always tell when one of my children is up when they're not supposed to be."

"Oh," Luke sighed, silently cursing the Force.

"The Force has nothing to do with it," Anakin chuckled. "It some sort of mysterious gift every parent gets the day their child is born."

Luke laughed, thinking back to all times when he was up during the night and his mother would always appear to check on him. In all his fifteen years, there had never been a single time when she didn't get up after him.

"Dad?" Luke asked softly just before they reached their quarters.

Anakin knew what was coming. "Yes?"

Luke shuffled his feet back and forth for a moment before speaking. "Mara…well, you saw that she…she…"

Anakin chuckled. "She kissed you."

Luke nodded, blushing again for good measure. "Yeah. Why'd she do it?"

Anakin cleared his throat. "Well, I'm not an expert seeing as I have no experience with women beyond your mother, but it seems to me that she kissed you because she likes you."

Luke frowned, confusing his father.

"You don't want her to like you?" he asked gently, leading his son to the sitting area outside their quarters.

"It's not that," Luke assured Anakin. "It's…I like her too, Dad."

Anakin smiled. "I figured that much for myself, Son."

"Dad," Luke groaned. "I mean I _really_ like her; like her so much I was tempted to…turn my head when she kissed my cheek so she'd…well, you get it."

Anakin placed a gentle hand atop Luke's. "Yes, I get it. Luke, I want you to listen to me very carefully. When I was your age, I was already hopelessly in love with your mother and she saw me then as nothing more than a child."

"But…" Luke tried to interrupt.

Anakin held up his hand. "Listen. I know it seems that Mara feels the same for you as you do for her, and that may well be the case, or it may not. I want you to give yourself time to grow up before you decide who you _really_ like. If Mara is the woman you end up falling in love with and she feels the same for you, then I'm all for it, but I want you to be prepared for her to see you as nothing more than a friend. I don't want you to be hurt."

Luke nodded. "I understand."

Anakin smiled. "Good. Now, let's get to bed and get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

They both entered their quarters then and quickly they were both asleep.

/

The freighter carrying the Jedi arrived on Arkania the next morning without incident. Yoda lead the procession of Jedi down the ramp where a small welcoming committee was waiting for them.

"Welcome, Master Yoda," said a tall, lean Arkanian dressed in official government robes stepped forward, bowing deeply. "I am Kodai Verbeke, acting governor of Arkania."

"Pleased to meet you, I am," Yoda replied with a nod of his head.

"I have several members of my personal security team all ready to oversee the Jedi you brought with you," Verbeke announced, gesturing to a group of well-built men standing off to the side. "I'd thought we'd..."

"No," Yoda tapped his gimer stick forcefully on the ramp.

Verbeke starred down at Yoda in shock. "Ex…excuse me? I thought our terms were clear."

"Clear they were," Yoda replied. "No mention of Arkanian's overseeing Jedi was there."

Standing behind Yoda, Anakin had to stifle a laugh at the expression on Verbeke's face as he was rebuked by the diminutive Jedi Master.

Yoda then glared at Verbeke. "Agree to such a term, I will not."

Verbeke's mouth fell open. "Bu…bu…but…"

"Four teams of Jedi I have brought," Yoda continued, ignoring Verbeke. "In charge of distributing supplies they will be. Work with your security we will. In charge of the Jedi _I am_."

Verbeke exchanged glances with his aides.

"Very well," he sighed. "May I suggest one member of my security team be assigned to each of your Jedi teams?"

Yoda's eyes narrowed.

"As an adviser only," Verbeke quickly added. "We have certain ways of doing things here and while we don't expect the Jedi to be aware of those ways, we would like you to keep to them."

"Agreed," Yoda replied with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you," Verbeke breathed. "I invite you to join me in the governor's offices. We can monitor the distribution of supplies there as well as follow the elections being held in a couple days."

Yoda nodded, turning to face the Jedi behind him as Verbeke stepped away slightly to speak with his men. "Master Skywalker."

Anakin knelt quickly in front of him. "Work with the Arkanian's security the Masters will. The Padawans will follow their Master's directions," he instructed.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master."

Yoda leaned forward slightly, gesturing Anakin closer.

"Be mindful of ulterior motives," he cautioned silently. "Observe carefully the actions of [i]all[/i] the Arkanians."

Anakin eyed the security team with thinly veiled suspicion. "I understand, Master."

Yoda had to suppress a grin at the determination in Anakin's voice. He reminded the small Jedi of Obi-Wan in that moment.

"Proud of you, he would be," Yoda muttered just loud enough for Anakin to hear. "May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker."

Anakin stood and bowed. "May the Force be with us all, Master."

Yoda hobbled away then, following Verbeke and leaving the others to begin tending to business.

Anakin looked up at the clouds and sighed. "I hope you're proud. Keep a watch the next couple of days, Master."

With that, Anakin took a deep breath and set off to work.


End file.
